Seeds of Jealousy
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Sequel to "The Seduction of Horatio Caine". Dantaris left something behind, something terrible. Rating is now M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It has not been my usual method to have multiple stories going at one time, but Athena has been in a frenzy after her two week hiatus. She continues to write feverishly and resistance is futile. Here then is the first chapter of the sequel to "The Seduction of Horatio Caine".**

**Seeds of Jealousy**

_Blood flowed vigorously through the veins, carrying sustenance and strength throughout the body. Red cells, white cells, platelets, each carrying out a specific task. To the naked eye, the blood looked normal. But under the unforgiving gaze of a microscope a malevolent abnormality could be seen. Tiny gray specks, perfectly spherical in shape floated among the red and white cells. Upon further magnification, those spheres were observed to stealthily stalk a healthy red or white cell and attach itself by means of talon-like hooks that emerged from various points on the sphere. Once attacked, the healthy cell went into obvious spasms of resistance, attempting to free itself from the invading body that clung to its outer cell walls. The struggle lasted only a moment and then a startling transformation occurred. The cell seemed to lose the ability to move, staying perfectly still as the invading sphere slowly sank inside. Red slowly turned to grey and the cell became bloated as though engorged with some new substance. Then suddenly the cell ruptured violently, the membranes tearing to shreds as a viscous fluid spilled out bearing hundreds more of the round grey spheres. Over and over this process was repeated with perfect precision. The sphere attacked, the cell succumbed and new invaders appeared._

Three months after the execution of Dantaris and his followers, Calleigh and Horatio finally allowed themselves to relax into their lives as eternally mated vampires. Horatio was less frantic if Calleigh was a bit late from some errand, and Calleigh no longer fretted if Horatio didn't answer on the first ring of his cell phone. After all the trials they'd been through life was enjoyably predictable and mundane.

"How about we go to one of our favorite feeding places tonight, my love?" Horatio said as they left the house Friday after sundown. He'd learned quickly which places were safe for vampires to locate a meal and which places were dangerous. The Casino out along Interstate 75 which was right in the middle of Alligator Alley was a prime location for finding suitable donors.

"I love the way you think, Handsome." Calleigh purred. She leaned across the center console and ran her hand over his chest, teasing him by slipping her fingers in between the buttons of his silk shirt and stroking lightly with the tip of her finger.

"Calleigh…" he growled in warning.

"Yes, my lover?"

"Do you want me to stop the car and take you against the side of it out here in the middle of Alligator Alley?"

"Don't tempt me, my lover," she hissed softly and kissed his cheek before settling back into her own seat.

The lights of the casino cast an alluring glow as they pulled into the outer section of the parking lot and stopped far enough away to remain mostly hidden by shadow and yet still be able to see potential prey as they exited the restaurant. Horatio killed the engine and they waited, talking quietly. Most nights when they came their wait was a short one since there was always a steady flow of exiting patrons leaving for the night. This night, business was slow. An hour crawled by and then two before the door opened and a handsome, young couple emerged from the gaily lit interior of the restaurant. They were talking and laughing, never realizing that two pairs of eyes were watching their every move.

_Walk toward the car, _Horatio thought toward them, and smiled a bit as they both took on a slightly dazed look and turned in tandem, walking toward the black Lexus. When they approached the window, Horatio lowered it and spoke cordially to them.

"Good evening. Something we can do for you?" He asked. _You've lost your keys and have no way home._

"Ah yes…" the man's tone was dreamy. "I seem to have lost my keys and we don't have a way home. " He fumbled for a moment in his pocket before continuing. "I seem to have misplaced my cell phone as well. Could we use yours for a moment to call for a taxi? I'd be glad to pay you for the call."

"No need, Sir. Why don't you just let my wife and I give you a ride home? It's getting late, and I'm sure you're anxious to get on your way. If you call someone you'll have to stay until they get here." Horatio's tone was smooth, hypnotic. _Accept the invitation._

"Are you sure, Sir? It's a long way to our home. We live in Coral Gables."

Horatio smiled. "What a pleasant coincidence. So do we. We'd be glad to take you home, wouldn't we, Sweetheart?"

"Of course." Calleigh agreed, liking her lips in anticipation.

During the ride back to Coral Gables, the men talked quietly of hunting and fishing in the glades and the women discussed the latest fashions and how many pairs of sandals a girl really did need. When they pulled in the driveway of the lovely, ranch style home, Calleigh took over the mental direction, planting the suggestion that the couple invite Horatio and Calleigh in for a drink.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?" the woman asked as she opened the back door. "It would be the least we could do to thank you for bringing us all this way home."

Horatio looked at Calleigh. _Almost too easy isn't it, Sweet heart?_

"What do you think, Sweetheart? Do we have time?" He smiled at her and winked.

"I think we do." She smiled brightly at the young woman and opened her own car door, stepping out into the warmth of the night.

The two couples walked toward the front door and Horatio and Calleigh waited while the young man located the house keys in his front pocket and unlocked the door, swinging it wide to let them precede him. No sooner had he closed and locked the door behind them than Horatio, turned and looked deep into the young woman's eyes while Calleigh glamoured the young man. Both of them moaned quietly and their eyes fluttered closed. Horatio gathered the woman into his arms and gently sank his fangs into her neck, murmuring in delight at the taste of her blood as it slid warm and thick over his tongue. Calleigh pushed the man against the wall and pinned him with her slender body, then she too extended her fangs and plunged them deep into his pulsing artery.

They drank deeply, soft sounds of pleasure issuing from their throats as they fed. Finally, Calleigh eased her teeth from the man's neck and looked over at Horatio.

_Horatio, we need to leave. It's almost time for us to be at work, and we still have to get these two to bed._

Horatio's head snapped up and he hissed. _I'm not finished, Sweetheart. Still hungry._

"You can feed more later…but we have to go now."

Horatio sighed as he looked down into the face of his victim. She was limp in his arms and breathing shallowly. He'd fed from her to the point that she was almost unconscious. Leaning in he licked the wounds quickly to heal them and then quickly picked her up, heading down the hall in search of the master bedroom. Calleigh followed suit after closing the punctures to the male's neck and together they managed to get the couple to bed, without rousing them. They left the house quietly, making sure the door was locked behind them, and then headed for CSI headquarters.

As they made their way through the parking garage toward the elevators Calleigh felt a sharp twinge deep inside her body, and she gave a startled gasp of pain.

"Calleigh?" Horatio hissed in concern. "What was that?"

She smiled brightly at him, waiting for the burning sensation to subside. "I think I should have let you put the guy to bed, my lover. He was a bit heavy. It's just a muscle spasm. No worries, I'm okay. Just give me a minute to let it relax and I'll be fine."

Horatio had her in his arms in an instant, holding her close. "Are you sure? You're not hurt…you're not…"

"My lover," Calleigh interrupted him with a laugh. "I'm fine, really I am."

He kissed her gently and then looked down into her eyes. "Okay, Sweetheart. Let's get to work."

Hand in hand they stepped into the elevator, headed toward the upper levels and another night of crime solving in Miami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Small groups of the round grey spheres began to congregate in the bloodstream, creating minute blockages. Each time this happened, the surrounding walls of the artery could be observed to ripple and convulse in what was obviously an effort to pass the obstruction so that blood would continue flowing. The flow would almost stop, but then with a herculean effort, the artery wall would contract and force the mass of grey spheres through, restoring blood flow. During the infinitesimal stoppages of blood to whatever part of the body the blockage affected, the pain receptors in that area received a massive charge from the pain centers of the brain. Muscles would spasm briefly and the lungs could be seen to reflexively draw in a gasp of breath as if in surprise at the intense pain that radiated outward from the blocked portion of the artery._

Calleigh raised her head from the eyepieces of the comparison microscope and sighed heavily. The tool markings on the K-Bar knife did NOT match the impressions they had taken from the wounds on the victim's body, and so she was back to square one in her work. A small hiss escaped her lips as she chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip. _No matching tool marks. DNA has been inconclusive. How are we going to pin this murder on our suspect? _She thought to herself. How long she sat there in thought, she wasn't sure, but suddenly she smiled. If they couldn't find any of victim's blood on the suspect, she would begin looking for the suspect's blood on the victim's clothing. It was a commonly known fact most suspects involved in stabbing deaths had injuries sustained during the attack on their victim. Calleigh reached for her phone and dialed Frank Tripp's number.

"This is Tripp," came his gruff voice over the phone.

"Hey, Frank, it's Calleigh. Can you do something for me, please?"

"Sure thing, Cal. What do you need?"

"I need you to take another look at our suspect, especially his hands and see if there are any nicks or scratches or cuts, especially to his right hand. I haven't been able to match any tool markings to the wounds on our victim, so I'm having to go in by the back door to get a positive connection with our suspect. If he has any injuries on his hands, he may have sustained them during the attack on Ms. Slaktin."

"Okay, I'm on it."

"Thanks, Frank. You're an angel."

As she flipped the phone shut, a bolt of pain crashed through her chest with the impact of a bomb, momentarily stealing her breath away and darkening her vision for what seemed like an eternity. Her legs gave way beneath her and she sank helplessly to the cold tile floor.

_Horatio! It hurts, Horatio! It hurts._

_Calleigh?! Where are you? What's wrong?_

In his office on the second floor of the CSI offices, Horatio heard Calleigh's agonized mental cry and jumped up from his desk, leaving his office in a dead run. He sprinted past several MDPD officers who looked at him in surprise, as they had never seen Lieutenant Caine rush anywhere before.

_Calleigh…Calleigh, talk to me Sweetheart, what's happening?_

_I can't move, Horatio. And my chest feels like it's caving in…burns like fire…_

Horatio felt her thoughts weakening in his mind and he lengthened his strides. He took the steps two at a time, descending the stairs at a precarious rate of speed. He flew down the hall and around the corner toward Calleigh's lab. Frightened and frantic, Horatio almost ripped the door off its hinges and burst in to find Calleigh lying on the floor, gasping for breath and trembling. He fell to his knees beside her and gathered her into his arms.

"Calleigh, Calleigh, what's wrong?"

"I…I don't know, Horatio…" she gasped out, each word a struggle.

"We need to get you to a doctor."

"NO! No doctor…Sebast…"

Calleigh drew in a shuddering gasp of air and crumpled against his chest.

"Calleigh! Calleigh!" Horatio shook her gently, but failed to elicit any response from her.

_Master…Master she needs help. I don't know what to do._

Horatio held Calleigh's limp body tightly and pressed desperate kisses against her golden hair. Every several seconds a fine tremor would shake her, the vibrations resonating through his chest and Horatio cringed.

_Master! _He pleaded. Then he heard the welcomed sound of Sebastian's voice in his mind.

_I hear you, my son. I'm on my way. Meet me out back and we will take care of her._

Horatio knew that he needed to have the halls clear before he could safely carry Calleigh out without being seen, so he sent out an intense wave of thoughts, blanketing the entire lower floor of CSI…_I need to go to the restroom… That gun is in evidence storage…it's time for my coffee break…I left my phone in the car. _Within moments, everyone in the lab began to make excuses to leave, giving Horatio time to scoop Calleigh up into his arms and hurry out the back exit toward the parking garage. He had barely taken two steps out of the elevator when Sebastian appeared out of the shadows and took Calleigh from him without permission. She lay limp in his arms, and Horatio looked into the eyes of his coven leader, questioning silently.

_What is it, Master? What do you sense in her? Is she okay?_

_Easy, my son. We will know all that when we examine her. Now come. I don't want to be seen. Have you signed both of you out for the night?_

_No. I wasn't thinking about that, Master. I'll have to go back and sign us both out. _

_Go quickly. I'll take Calleigh home. Meet us there as soon as you can._

Horatio went quickly back to the elevator and waited impatiently while the car slowly ascended to the proper level. The doors slid open and he almost ran to the time clock. Quickly, he signed both himself and Calleigh out for the rest of night shift.

As the elevator carried him back down to the parking level his phone rang. He hissed angrily and yanked the phone from his belt clip. _Frank Tripp. _Horatio liked the big detective, but somehow he always managed to call at the wrong times…like now.

"Yes, Frank. What is it?" Horatio said a little more sharply than he intended.

"Hey, Horatio, do you happen to know where Cal is? She asked me to check our suspect for hand injuries, and I found just exactly what she suspected would be there."

"That's good to know, Frank. I'll let her know. I believe she checked out for the evening…said something about not feeling well."

"Okay, I'll run with this new information."

"Thanks, Frank. Talk to you later."

Horatio dashed to his car, jerked the door open, and quickly buckled himself in before starting the car and leaving a pair of tire marks as he gunned the engine and sped out of the garage.

_Hang on Calleigh. Hang on, Sweetheart. I'm coming._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The guest room in Sebastian's palatial home had undergone a rapid and quite startling transformation. Where before it had been simply a regally decorated room ready to receive guests, it was now a fully operational hospital room. The center object of that room was the bed and its occupant. Calleigh lay still against the white sheets, wires and tubes connecting her to a variety of machines. She stirred restlessly and cried out in her semi-conscious state. Sebastian stepped to the bedside and took one of her hands in his. Her skin was clammy to the touch.

"Calleigh, can you hear me?" His voice was low pitched and soothing.

"Mas..master?" She managed to breathe out.

"I'm here, and Horatio is on his way."

A nod and a slight smile met that statement. Just the reassurance that Horatio was coming seemed to calm her and Sebastian smiled. Taking one of the chairs he settled himself in it and made himself comfortable.

"I've sent for Dr. Sterling. He should be here any minute." He paused and then went on quickly. "I know this may be painful for you to let me do, but I need to have your memories Calleigh. There is a chance that Dantaris did something to you that we somehow missed, something that is just now presenting itself. Are you strong enough to let me have your thoughts, my daughter?"

Calleigh nodded weakly and closed her eyes.

With a soft touch, Sebastian placed his hands to her head and entered her mind, probing gently as he went. He saw once again the entire drama from start to finish. Then he slowly replayed the scene over and over again showing Dantaris injecting Calleigh with the syringe. Realizing that he was gaining no new information and feeling Calleigh's strength falter beneath even his gentle touch, he slowly withdrew from her thoughts and lifted his hands from her head.

Calleigh sighed and sank further back against the pillows. She had just lost her grip on consciousness when the door opened none too quietly, and Horatio hurried in.

"Calleigh? Cal…" he stopped short when he saw that she was unconscious, and his eyes searched out Sebastian instead.

"Is she going to be okay? What's wrong with her? And when did you change this room?"

Sebastian chuckled at the rapid fire flow of questions and rose from his seat beside the bed. He motioned Horatio to step back out into the hall so they could talk without fear of waking the very sick blonde.

"You are very impatient when it comes to answers, my son. It must have something to do with your job, perhaps. But to answer those questions you so rapidly hurled at me; first, I think it's rather obvious that she's not okay. Second, we don't know what's wrong with her yet. Dr Sterling is on his way and we will know more when he examines her. Third, I have many, many resources, my son. This room change was very simple. I made a call as I was leaving the parking garage and when I arrived home with Calleigh it was ready for her. And yes, before you ask, Dr. Sterling is one of us. He works the night shift at Miami General Hospital, and he is our coven doctor. Fortunately we don't need his services often, but when we do, he's there ready to help on a second's notice."

Horatio absorbed all this information with a furrowed brow and a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Can I go back in and sit with her?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I think that would be a good thing. I told her you were coming and that seemed to calm her some. She will be able to feel your presence even though she is unconscious."

Horatio opened the door and stepped back in, looking back in surprise when Sebastian did not follow him. A wry smile curved the lips of the coven leader and he murmured lowly.

"I need to go refresh myself, Horatio. We may be up with her for a very long time and I haven't partaken in a while. I will return shortly."

Horatio almost blushed at Sebastian's words. Somehow he knew instinctively what Sebastian meant and his mind painted a vivid image of the coven leader and some beautiful lady vampire in a heated embrace, his fangs buried deep in her neck and growls of pleasure sounding from his throat as he…

_Horatio…I would appreciate a little respect my son, _came Sebastian's quick reprimand.

_Yes, my Master, I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. _

_I know you didn't my son. Just work on guarding your thoughts. They're very transparent you know, and quite entertaining sometimes._

With that last thought Sebastian walked away, leaving Horatio to stay with Calleigh.

Horatio drew the chair close to the bedside and took one of Calleigh's hands in his, holding it tightly as though by doing so he could will some of his own strength into her. When there was no response, he sent out a tentative thought, not even sure he could reach her through the layers of unconsciousness that shrouded her mind.

_Calleigh? Sweetheart, can you hear me? It's me, Horatio. I love you. Please hang on. The doctor is coming soon. _

He waited for what seemed like an eternity but there was no response. Finally he laid his head on the bed beside her and closed his eyes. Before long, he was asleep.

Dr. Sterling found them that way when he bustled into the room, and he clucked his tongue at the sight of the two of them. He shook Horatio's shoulder and then stepped back, surprised when Horatio's head snapped up and he snarled and bared his fangs, hissing loudly.

"Easy there young one. What's your name, and why are you draped over my patient's bed like this?"

"Perhaps I need to ask you what YOU are doing here," Horatio snapped, "and who the hell are you?"

"I am the doctor, and you are going to have to leave this room immediately!" snapped the older vampire.

"You just try to make me leave her. I won't be in your way doctor. You can do whatever you need to do with me here."

The doctor set his bag on the table and fussed and muttered to himself as he took out various instruments. "Young pups…" the doctor groused to no one in particular. "Next thing you know he'll be telling me how to treat her and he doesn't even know what's wrong."

Horatio ignored the ill- tempered grumbling of the doctor and focused his attention on Calleigh.

_Hang on, my love. Hang in there. The doctor is here, curmudgeon that he is, and he will help you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N I wrote this chapter after confusing my brain with much research about the particular chemical compound affecting Calleigh. In my own simple way I've tried to insert that new information into this chapter. If there are any true chemists out there who read my stories and are scandalized at my terrible handling of the descriptions of chemical reactions and so forth, I most humbly apologize beforehand. **

Dr. Sterling realized that Horatio was not going to leave no matter how unwanted he was in the room, so he decided to put him to work.

"Don't just stand there and mope, infant. Make yourself useful and hand me that syringe," he snapped.

"Only if you'll stop referring to me as an infant. I may be a very young vampire, but I am not stupid," Horatio growled back at him, refusing do back down.

"Would you please hand me the syringe, SIR?" the doctor repeated in an exasperated voice.

Horatio picked up the indicated object and passed it into the doctor's waiting hand. He watched as with sure fingers, Dr. Sterling found a vein in Calleigh's arm and withdrew several cc's of blood and placed it in a sterile vile. He then took the vial to a side table where Horatio recognized a smaller version of the same type of mass spectrometer that the CSI labs used in their investigations. Immediately his respect for the reach and influence of his coven increased dramatically.

" Dr…. Dr. I work with the same type of equipment at the CSI labs. Would you like for me to run that sample for you so you can attend to something else?"

"See, there you go trying to tell me how to do my job, aren't you, you young pup. But it would free me up to take her vitals and make a preliminary examination of her. Okay, you can do it, youngster, but don't break the equipment."

Horatio ignored that remark and set about preparing the blood sample for the test. He made the necessary adjustments and inserted the sample and then stood there waiting for the results to appear. The smaller machine was slower and Horatio had time to watch the doctor unobserved. The man was obviously skilled, Horatio could see that, and the longer he watched, the more comfortable he became with fully trusting Calleigh's recovery to his care.

A soft chime announced the results from the test and Horatio pulled the paper from the printer, reading it as he walked toward the doctor. He stopped in mid stride however as his eyes fell on one particular chemical in her blood…silver nitrate. A vampire's reaction to silver was one of the first things he'd been taught after being turned.

"Silver Nitrate?!" he almost yelled.

"What do you mean, silver nitrate?" Dr. Sterling demanded as he swiftly took the paper from Horatio's hands and read it, his eyebrows rising with each word he read. "Oh, this is not good, my young friend. We are going to have to act fast to help her. Get Sebastian, quickly."

"But what can Sebastian do? You're the doctor! You help her."

"Just go get him, now." His tone left Horatio in no doubt as to the urgency of the matter and he turned without another word and went to find the coven leader.

While he waited for Horatio to return with Sebastian, the doctor carefully prepared a slide of Calleighs' blood and placed it under the scanning microscope that sat next to the Mass spectrometer. His eyes widened in amazement as the microscopic drama unfolded. The blood was filled with tiny grey spheres that attacked healthy cells and reproduced more of the grey spheres. Before very long the entire sample of blood on the slide was grey instead of red.

"I've never seen this before," he muttered out loud. "This is quite extraordinary."

"What is quite extraordinary?" said Sebastian as he entered followed closely by a very anxious Horatio.

"Ah, Sebastian…someone has created quite a diabolical method of torture particularly for a vampire. Apparently she has been injected with silver nitrate that has been encapsulated and somehow engineered to self-replicate. Her body has begun to react to the increased presence of the silver nitrate in her system. She will begin to run a fever, her body's way of trying to fight the foreign bodies in her blood. Unfortunately, the increased temperature will decompose the silver nitrate, turning it into elemental silver. And we all know what that will do to her."

"Yes, we do. What are our options, then?"

"We could try to filter her blood, or we could do a total transfusion. Both are risky."

"And if we do neither?" Sebastian asked.

"She will die, horribly and in great pain."

"Just exactly what do you mean by _horribly and in great pain_?" Horatio hissed.

Dr. Sterling sighed and fiddled with his shirt collar before answering Horatio's question.

"If the silver nitrate decomposes into elemental silver it will…" he paused, not wanting to upset the redhead more than he already was.

"It will what!?" Horatio demanded stepping closer to the doctor and glaring at him.

"It will begin to burn her alive from the inside out."

"Oh, my god… Do something! Do you hear me?! Do something to save her!!!!" Horatio lunged at the doctor and grabbed the lapels of his jacket. "Don't let her die!" he snarled.

Sebastian caught his arms and pulled him away from the startled doctor. "Horatio, calm yourself."

"Calm myself?! She could be dying and you want me to calm myself?!!" He struggled uselessly against Sebastian's hold, snarling and hissing as Sebastian drew him away from the doctor and forced him from the room. Once out in the hall, Sebastian loosened his hold on Horatio's arms, whereupon, Horatio lunged at him and attempted to sink his fangs into the coven leader. Sebastian easily avoided the rush and calmly recaptured the infuriated Horatio again, this time holding him tightly against his chest. He began talking quietly to the younger vampire.

"Calm down, Horatio. Do you think I'd let her die like that? Think young one, think. She is in the best of hands right now." Sebastian chuckled a bit and then went on. "I know Dr. Sterling's bedside manner leaves a little to be desired, but he is the very best in Miami, and he is ours."

Horatio fought Sebastian's hold, squirming and kicking with no real effect. "If she dies I will…"

"Horatio calm down now." Sebastian ordered, his tone growing a little more heated at Horatio's continued efforts at fighting hesitated for a moment, and then realized that the redhead was too far immersed in his anger to settle down without help so he reached into Horatio's mind and took control.

_Horatio listen to reason. Calleigh will not die. _Almost immediately, Horatio's struggles slowed and he relaxed in Sebastian's arms.

_But Master, what about the silver nitrate…what will…_

_Shhhh. Trust the Doctor, Horatio. We will take care of her. She won't die. _

_But what if… what if…_

_Hush now, Horatio. Enough. You've had a tough several hours. Go get some rest. _Along with this suggestion, Sebastian sent a wave of tiredness coursing through Horatio's mind and the younger vampire sagged against the coven leader.

"I need…I need…"

"You need to rest, Horatio." Sebastian said firmly. "Come, my son. I will wake you when there is any news on Calleigh." He wrapped an arm around Horatio's waist to steady him and led him down the hall to another one of the lavishly appointed guest rooms. Sebastian waited until Horatio had stretched out on the bed and succumbed to his gentle glamour before he quietly closed the door and went back to Calleigh's room.

Dr. Sterling looked up as Sebastian entered the room, and snapped, "I hope you've told that little redheaded firebrand a thing or two, Sebastian. He's a hot head if I've ever seen one." He snorted angrily for effect and went about tinkering with his vials and liquids.

"Yes, I've calmed him. Now tell me, Dr. realistically what are her chances?"

"Without a total transfusion or a total filter process her chances are non-existent unless I find a compound that will bind to the silver nitrate and remove it from her blood."

"Do your best, doctor. I will be at CSI headquarters with Horatio. Call me if you need me."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N ** Again I will apologize up front if there are any scientists out there who read this story and are amazed at the abysmal ignorance of my scientific explanations in this chapter. The research I did was fascinating but extremely complex and I tried to simplify it without losing the authenticity of it. If I have failed in that effort, I am sorry.**

Cal, yes, I know. You'll be on my back in a New York minute. A momentary lapse, my love.

H

**Chapter 5**

Under even the direst of circumstances Sebastian usually kept his cool, but the Dr. Sterling's announcement that Calleigh could die horribly and in pain lent him a sense of urgency he did not normally display. He quickly made his way back to the guest room where Horatio was sleeping, reluctant to wake the younger vampire after only 20 minutes of rest, but knowing it was necessary. He opened the door and stopped for a moment to gaze at the sleeping redhead. If Horatio only knew how much he reminded Sebastian of… Sebastian firmly dispelled that thought, stepped to the side of the bed and shook Horatio's shoulder.

"Horatio. Wake up, my son." Sebastian's voice was soft, almost tender.

Sleepy blue eyes flicked open and Horatio sat straight up.

"Calleigh? Is she okay? Did you find something? Has the Dr…"

Shaking his head in amusement at the rapid-fire stream of questions, Sebastian gently clamped a hand over Horatio's mouth to stem the flow of words, and then removed it when Horatio glared at him angrily. He chuckled lightly.

"Ah, Horatio. So passionate about everything you do. But now…" all mirth disappeared from Sebastian's face and he motioned Horatio to get up. "…Now you and I must go to CSI and work on a way of filtering Calleigh's blood. We have 5 hours at the most. Dr. Sterling has managed to slow the replication of the silver nitrate by using a solution of uric and boric acid combined. But the fix is only temporary at best. The silver must be removed, not merely slowed."

As Sebastian talked, Horatio quickly straightened his nap-rumpled clothing and re-attached his badge and 9mil to his belt.

"I can get Natalia to meet us there and she will help."

"She is trustworthy?" Sebastian questioned thoughtfully

"Absolutely, Master. If anyone can devise a filter for Calleigh's blood it will be Natalia Boa Vista."

"Good. Call her now."

Horatio dialed Natalia and spoke quickly, explaining only that he needed her to come in to help with a case that needed her expertise. After only a few short moments, Horatio slid his phone back into his pocket and announced that Natalia would meet them at the lab.

The drive to CSI headquarters seemed to take forever, and Horatio caught himself more than once pressing against the floorboards with his feet in a futile attempt to make their speed increase.

"We won't get there any faster with you doing that, my son." Sebastian teased with a grin.

A snarling hiss met his words and Sebastian laughed out loud.

"Easy, Horatio. You take too much too personally, and that will get you into trouble if you aren't very, very careful. That redheaded temper will be the ruin of you and I'd hate to see that just now."

"Yes, Master," Horatio grumbled before lapsing into silence. Even then he could feel Sebastian's gentle touch inside his mind.

_Control, Horatio. Control. You must learn it to survive as a vampire. Without it you will have a miserable existence._

_I'm just so worried…  
_

_I know, I am too, but worry won't help us in this case. Cold, hard, logical thinking will be what pulls us out of this one, my son._

_Why do you call me that? _Horatio's rapid change of subject left Sebastian taken aback for a moment.

"Well, as a member of this coven, you are indeed a son. And you are the mate of my goddaughter, so that strengthens the bond. Why? Does it trouble you for me to call you 'son'?"

"A little. You've been so protective of me, even before I was turned. You were gracious and kind, and almost fatherly. It's been a long time since I've had anyone act that way toward me. My own father was abusive and I've built walls to keep people, males in particular, out. But you've breached those walls with seemingly little effort. It is uncomfortable in a way…will take some getting used to."

"I know, Horatio. I saw all that the first time I entered your mind. If you'll let me…"

Horatio's glance speared into the eyes of the older vampire and Sebastian stopped speaking as he saw the intensity burning in Horatio's eyes.

"Give me time, Master," the younger vampire said quietly.

A gentle smile spread across Sebastian's face. "We have eternity…_son."_

The intensity of the moment was broken when they arrived at the parking garage of CSI headquarters. Horatio flashed his badge and the night security guard allowed them in. Sebastian quickly parked and then followed Horatio to the elevators where they took the quick trip up to the lab level.

As they neared Natalia's lab, Horatio saw that she had been true to her word and was already there, preparing materials for whatever job faced her. Horatio sent a soft thought through the glass walls into Natalia's mind.

_You cannot ask any questions, Natalia. Just help us. You will be well paid when it's over._

Natalia looked up from her desk and smiled as the two men entered her lab. Horatio quickly introduced Sebastian as his uncle from Seattle. That pleasantry dispensed with, the three got down to business. Sebastian explained that they needed a filter system that would remove silver nitrate from blood.

Natalia stood there for a moment, pondering and then quickly began opening cabinets and drawers and retrieving first one supply and then another until she had a large pile of objects in the middle of her lab table.

"Okay, I think I can do this. First we need to create a mesh of fine copper wire. Then we treat the wire with a solution of hydrochloric acid and uric acid. Those two chemicals bind with heavy metal and as the blood passes over the treated copper mesh, the silver nitrate should bind to the copper. When the mesh is removed, the silver will go with it. Now how much blood are we talking about filtering?"

"A whole person." Horatio said.

"A WHOLE PERSON?!?!?" Natalia's voice was a mere squeak of surprise.

"A whole person." Repeated Sebastian. "Can you do it?"

"Ah…it's possible in theory. I don't think it's ever actually been done in practice, but…"

Sebastian stepped closer to the brunet and looked deep into her soft brown eyes. "You will do your very best, Natalia." He murmured soft and low.

A dreamy look came over her face and Natalia nodded in compliance. "I will do my very best." She parroted back.

The two men watched in silence then as Natalia began her work.

The quiet ticking of the clock on the wall was the only sound.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N First I will aplogize for taking so long to update this story. Certain other things got in the way, namely a period of rough travel with the job, and I just didn't have the mental energy for it. **

**Cal, my love... The stories are here when you are back on your feet. For both our sakes, I hope that will be soon. Rest and take good care, dearest.**

**All my love, H**

**Chapter 6**

Natalia worked steadily under the watchful eye of the two men and at length had a rather odd looking device partially assembled on the table in front of her. It consisted of a box-like central portion to which was attached two pieces of flexible tubing. Two chambers inside the central part of the device allowed for the flow of blood from one side to the other after passage through a series of filters made of fine copper mesh. A temperature gauge on the side and a set of dials allowed the operator to raise the internal temperature of the device to the desired setting to achieve the breakdown of the silver nitrate.

"I think it's just about ready," Natalia said as she carefully set the last filter in place and set the lid of the device on, securing it snuggly.

Sebastian stepped to her side and looked at the device and then into Natalia's eyes.

"And you are sure it will work?" he asked softly

"I'm sure that the theory of it will work…whether it performs in practice is another matter."

"But of course, Natalia…I can call you Natalia, can't I?" Sebastian continued to look deeply into the soft brown eyes of the beautiful CSI.

When she answered, her voice was dreamy, "Yes, you can call me Natalia."

"Good," Sebastian murmured, as he reached to stroke a fingertip along the side of her face. "I'd like to see you after this is all over."

_Master! _Came Horatio's shocked exclamation. _What are you doing! We don't have time for that right now. Calleigh's life is at stake and you're trying to seduce Natalia._

_My young son, there are some things that don't concern you. _Sebastian delivered the sharp rebuke and Horatio hissed at him angrily.

Aloud, Sebastian said, "Show me how it works, Natalia."

Quickly then, Natalia explained the function and proper usage of the filtering device she had created. Sebastian listened attentively and made sure he was familiar with the operation of the filter.

When Natalia was certain that Sebastian felt totally comfortable with the machine, she packed it inside a padded box and secured it for travel.

Giving Natalia another warm smile, Sebastian took the box from her and then turned to Horatio.

"Horatio, I need you to take this to the car. I'll join you in a moment."

"Master…," Horatio growled, baring his fangs at the coven leader.

"Do as I bid you, Horatio." Sebastian's voice took on an ominous note, smooth but threatening.

_If Calleigh dies because you are wasting time, I will rip your throat out. _

Sebastian laughed out loud. "Go, my hotheaded son. Go. This will only take a minute."

Horatio spun on his heel and stormed out of the lab, carrying the box and its precious contents tightly in his hands; hands that were shaking with suppressed anger at the way the coven leader was dallying with Natalia.

Once Horatio was out of sight, Sebastian gave Natalia his most charming smile and was pleased to see and sense her response.

"That blush is very becoming on you, my dear. I hope you don't mind my talking so boldly, Natalia. I'm very outspoken about some things, and beauty happens to be one of the things that prompts me to speak my mind…"

He stepped closer to her and reached out his hand toward her face. At the same time he sent soft wave of glamour into her mind and felt her pulse rate increase as he stroked along her neck with his hand.

"…you are an exceptionally beautiful woman, Natalia," he whispered just before he bent his head and covered her lips with a gentle kiss.

Natalia's eyes fluttered closed and she moaned softly at the exquisite touch. Sebastian settled his hands at her waist and drew her closer to his body, molding her soft form against him as he deepened the kiss."

After several seconds, his lips moved from hers to skim lightly along her neck, and Natalia tilted her head to the side to give him better access. Sebastian tightened his hold on her and inhaled her scent before raising one hand to the back of her neck to hold her still. His lips moved gently for a moment and then he slowly extended his fangs and sank them into her neck.

The pain of first penetration stung through Natalia's body, but was soon replaced by intense pleasure as Sebastian drank from her.

_Relax, Natalia. Feel the pleasure…_

Sebastian was just easing his fangs from the brunet's neck when Horatio burst back into the lab. His eyes took on a red glow as he took in the sight of Natalia cradled in Sebastian's arms and the coven leader's lips wet with her blood.

"HOW DARE YOU, MASTER? Here we are fighting to save Calleigh's life and you waste time on a snack," Horatio snarled, baring his fangs and advancing on Sebastian.

"You need to remember your place, young one," Sebastian hissed. He bent his head back to Natalia's neck and licked it firmly to heal the puncture wounds before placing her limp form in the chair in the corner. "Sleep, Natalia. You will remember none of this when you wake," he intoned as he placed a gentle hand to her head and sent the sensation of tiredness deep into her mind. Natalia sighed once and settled into a deep slumber.

Having assured himself that Natalia would not recall the encounter, Sebastian turned back to face a very upset Horatio.

"Are you ready now…MASTER?" Horatio snapped sarcastically as the coven leader fixed him with a stern glare.

"Yes, I am ready my son," he sighed and allowed the tiniest hint of a smile to crease the corners of his mouth. "I know you are upset and worried, but we will save, Calleigh. If the filter doesn't work then I am prepared to drain Calleigh and replace her blood with my own."

"That's all very noble of you, Master, but…" Horatio stopped when it registered just exactly what Sebastian had said. "Master? If you give her all your blood, won't you…? You'd do that for her?"

"Yes, my son, I would. Now come. We need to go."

"But…Natalia? Why did you feed from her, Master?"

A full smile blossomed over the coven leader's face and he threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, Horatio, you are a piece of work. I fed from her because she is a beautiful woman and I wanted to taste her. Simple and yet true. And before you ask, yes I intend to take her out later."

Horatio shook his head in amazement. "Will you turn her now that you've fed from her?" he ventured to ask as they walked out the door and down the hall toward the elevator.

"That is totally up to Natalia. I won't deny she is addictively sweet, and I wouldn't mind having a young beautiful female again. But for now, as you have repeatedly informed me, we need to get the filter to Dr. Sterling and hope it works."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Sebastian and Horatio arrived back at home, they found Dr. Sterling fussing and grumbling to himself as he paced Calleigh's room impatiently.

"Well, you two dilly dallied long enough." He snapped at Sebastian.

Sebastian ignored the rude greeting and placed the box containing Natalia's device on the table in front of the grumpy doctor.

"Hold your tongue, Richard. If you'll be still and stop wearing a hole in the floor with that abominable pacing, I'll explain how this device works." Sebastian's tone was cool.

"Hold my tongue. I like that. You call me away from the hospital in the middle of the night to tend this patient and then you tell me to hold my tongue. I'll be dipped in plasma."

Dr. Sterling snorted in disapproval, but stepped to the table and peered suspiciously at the box Sebastian had brought in.

"Well? Go on. What is it and how does it work?"

Again Sebastian ignored the ill temper of the physician and began to explain the filtering process to him.

"…so in theory the blood will pass through the copper mesh system and the heavy metal will adhere to it because of the treatment with hydrochloric acid."

All during the long and detailed description, Horatio watched as surprise, interest and finally grudging approval registered in the steely eyes of the doctor. Hope stirred faintly in his heart when Dr. Sterling finally nodded his head briskly.

"Yes…yes…I think it will work, Sebastian," he chortled in almost childish glee as he went to work unpacking the device from the transport container Natalia had improvised. He soon became engrossed in setting up the device and Sebastian and Horatio might as well have been eons away for all the attention he paid them.

"Bring me that roll table," he ordered, then looked up at Sebastian and added "please."

Once the table was in place he carefully set the machine on it and began attaching the various sections of tubing to the matching ports on the side of the main filtration section. He then prepared two long sections of IV tubing and connected them with the sections that Natalia had included in the supplies she had sent. Finally he turned and with a muttered comment under his breath, he gently inserted one IV needle into Calleigh's left arm, and a second one into her right arm.

Before turning on the filtration device he looked at Sebastian long and hard. "If this doesn't work, Sebastian…"

"If this doesn't work," Sebastian interrupted smoothly, "…then you have your orders, Dr. Sterling."

For once the crusty old doctor had no witty, sarcastic reply. A knowing look passed between the two elder vampires and Dr. Sterling nodded quietly.

"Yes, Master, I understand."

He turned then and quickly switched on the power to the machine and stepped back away from the bedside.

All three men watched as a slow trickle of grey fluid began to drain from the IV in Calleigh's left arm. Gradually it disappeared into the machine and three sets of eyes locked in on the exit port on the other side of the filter. Long, agonizing seconds later, a thin stream of blood began to flow through the tubing leading to the other IV in Calleigh's right arm. The blood was red.

Horatio felt relief more intense than he'd ever known wash through him. "Master. Look, Master. It's working."

"Yes, it is. But let's not get too excited just yet, son. That's just the beginning. We've got to filter her entire supply of blood and that will take time."

"We have plenty of that," Horatio commented dryly.

"Really, my son. And you were chiding me for being frivolous back at the lab." Sebastian scolded. He raised one eyebrow at Horatio, who had the good sense to grimace at the truth of the coven leader's words.

Sebastian then turned back to Dr. Sterling. "Dr. I trust you can deal with this matter without our presence?"

"Oh, absolutely I can do without your interference, especially that young pup firebrand."

"Richard!" Sebastian hissed.

"I know, I know…behave myself. Very well. Off with you two. To answer your question…No, I don't need you to finish the process. Go do whatever it is you want to do. If anything new develops, I'll call you. Now shoo. Leave me alone to tend my patient."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the doctor and then smiled at Horatio. "Come, son. We, it seems, have been dismissed."

Horatio chuckled and followed Sebastian out of the room and down the hall to the living room. Candles dotted the room, and soft music floated out from hidden speakers.

"Something to drink?" Sebastian asked as he stepped behind the ornate bar in the corner of the room and poured himself a goblet of blood from a crystal decanter.

"Yes, a little. Thank you." Horatio sat down on the plush couch and leaned his head back against the overstuffed cushions.

"You look tired," Sebastian commented as he placed Horatio's goblet on the coffee table in front of him and then sat down on the other end of the couch.

"I am. Mentally tired, emotionally tired, every kind of tired you can be, I suppose."

"Not surprising. You've been through a lot today, son."

"Son..." Horatio repeated softly. HIs eyes sought out those of the coven leader's and he saw deep emotion flickering there. "Master?"

Sebastian stood up from the couch and walked toward the fireplace. He stopped just in front of it and gazed up at the painting that hung over mantel. The picture showed a smiling couple and a little boy...a redheaded boy no more than five or six years old. Sensing that the painting held great significance for his master, Horatio stayed quiet and waited for Sebastian to speak.

"I was not yet 35 in that picture," Sebastian's voice vibrated with feeling, "My wife was 30, and Trevor was six. We lived in Paris and were very happy. One night as we were returning from the Paris opera house, we were accosted by vampires. The attack was brutal. My wife's throat was ripped out, and Trevor..." For a moment Sebastian hung his head then raised it again and resumed speaking. "They drained Trevor, said his blood was especially sweet. I fought them, but it was no use since they were stronger than any human being. They turned me and left me to learn how to survive on my own. After several days I found a group of civilized vampires who had rules against murdering humans and they took me into their coven and taught me all I needed to know. That was over 400 years ago. Since then I've risen to the rank of coven leader, council elder...and yet there are times I'd trade it all to have my life as a human back just so I could watch Trevor grow up. I always wondered what kind of a man he might have been."

Slowly Sebastian turned around then and looked at Horatio. " I'd like to think he would have been much like you, Horatio."

"Master, you honor me."

Sebastian smiled and then raised his glass toward Horatio. "My son," he said quietly.

Horatio raised his glass as well and softly replied, "My..._father."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A companionable silence settled around the two vampires and they finished their drinks quietly without the need to fill the quietness with words. After the depth of verbal intimacy they had shared, there was no need for talk, they simply felt; felt the soul-deep connection; felt the silken bands of trust that gently bound them together.

Finally, Horatio broke the silence with a quiet suggestion.

"Perhaps we should go and check on the progress of our good doctor."

"Yes, I think it's been long enough. Let's go check on Calleigh." Sebastian rose to leave but at that moment, Dr. Sterling came into the room, smiling and nodding and muttering to himself under his breath, apparently oblivious to the presence of Horatio and Sebastian.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant…I should have thought of that myself. I wonder if I could talk to that young lady about…"

"Ahmmm. Dr?" Sebastian cleared his throat to gain the doctor's attention.

Dr. Sterling gave him an owlish look of confusion before recognition dawned in his eyes.

"Ah, yes, Master. What have you two been doing out here? I've been finished with the procedure for some time now."

"And how is Calleigh?"

Horatio couldn't help but smile at the pointed tone of Sebastian's voice.

"That device is a marvelous invention. The simplicity of it combined with the functionality make it…"

"Dr. Sterling." This time, Sebastian stepped in front of the Dr. and gave him a fixed glare.

"Yes, Master?"

"Calleigh…Calleigh, Dr. How is she?"

"The young lady will be fine. The filtration device worked like a dream. I'd like to meet this person who invented…"

Dr. Sterling stopped talking as he realized he was speaking to an empty room.

"Now I wonder where those two went in such a hurry. Hmmm. You'd think they were worried I couldn't handle this case." Still muttering to himself he stepped behind the ornate bar and reached below for a goblet. He eased the stopper from the crystal decanter and poured himself a drink.

Down the hall and in the hush of Calleigh's room, two very anxious vampires hovered at the bedside of a quiet and weak Calleigh Duquesne.

Horatio sent a gentle thought questing into her mind. _Calleigh? My love can you hear me?_

_Horatio._

She was weak but alive.

"How are you feeling, my daughter?" Sebastian said quietly, reaching to grasp her hand gently in his.

"Tired. What…what happened? Why am I in this hospital bed, Master?"

"It's a long story, but the only part you need to be concerned with at the moment is the ending. You're going to be fine."

Calleigh turned her head to look up at Horatio. "Horatio, I feel like I've slept for days, either that or pulled back to back 16 hour shifts." Calleigh lifted a hand to brush back a strand of hair and then groaned as pain radiated through her head and down the back of her neck. "Oh, my head."

Horatio chuckled lightly. "That will pass with time. Do you feel like something to eat? It's been quite a while since you've fed."

"I think I could handle a bite to eat."

Horatio's eyes took on a gentle glow and he carefully edged up onto the bed taking great care not to jostle her in the least. He stroked Calleigh's face softly and then raised his wrist to his mouth and sank his fangs in deeply. Quickly then, he placed his bleeding wrist to her mouth and urged her, "Drink, love."

Calleigh grasped his wrist and began to suck softly at first because of her weakness, but as she took more and more of Horatio's blood she began to feel strength flow through her veins. Her eyes closed in contentment as she fed and Horatio felt pleasure whisper through his body. The touch of her warm lips against his skin sent desire burning into his mind and he growled low in his throat.

"Calleigh..." he murmured.

"My lover." Calleigh answered after pulling her fangs from his arm.

In spite of the fact that Sebastian was watching with great interest, Horatio leaned down and flicked his tongue over Calleigh's blood wet lips, cleaning away the crimson stain until the last drop was gone. Calleigh moaned at the blatant caress and captured his lips in a tender kiss, a kiss which quickly spiraled out of control.

"Well, I see my presence is no longer required here," Sebastian chuckled.

Horatio lifted his head and looked at his coven leader with a smile. "You understand, Master…"

"Indeed, I do my son," Sebastian said, smiling. "But I caution you…be gentle for now. In spite of her near miraculous recovery, she's still weak."

"Yes, Master. I will be gentle."

"I'll leave you two alone now."

Sebastian turned and walked toward the door, stopping only when Horatio called out to him.

"Master…"

"Yes, Horatio?"

"Will you go back to the lab?" The question was voiced hesitantly as though Horatio knew he probably shouldn't be seeking such personal information from his coven leader.

Sebastian winked at him before responding, knowing what Horatio was asking without actually saying it. "I am not. I am meeting Ms. Boa Vista at her home for a _drink_." He laughed when Horatio's eyes widened, then his expression became firm and authoritarian again.

"Tend to Calleigh, son and let me tend to my business."

The admonition was gently given, and Horatio smiled, grateful that Sebastian was in such an amenable mood. "Yes, Master."

The door closed behind Sebastian and Horatio smiled down at Calleigh when he heard the soft click of the lock.

"Sweetheart…"

"My lover…"

Calleigh's eyes slowly turned from green to gold and Horatio lay down beside her in the bed.

He kissed his way over her face, dotting her lips with little pecks until Calleigh whimpered and caught his head in her hands, forcing his mouth onto hers in a more intense caress.

"Calleigh…Calleigh, we have to be gentle…you're still…"

Calleigh nipped at his bottom lip with her fangs, drawing small spots of blood and Horatio let out a low rumble from his chest.

"My lover," Calleigh said in between sucking and licking at the tiny wounds she had just made, "I'm not that fragile."

"I know you're not fragile, love, but we do need to be careful. If you keep biting me like that, I'll…"

Calleigh nipped him again.

With a flurry of motion, Horatio grabbed her hands, pinned them to the bed beside her head and held her down.

"Calleigh Duquesne," he growled, lengthening his fangs.

"My lover," she answered, running her tongue over her lips in a deliberately provocative motion.

Horatio dove into her mouth with a fierce kiss and gentleness was forgotten as heat flared between them and all else except their need for each other disappeared in the blaze of passion.

They didn't hear the slight rattle of the doorknob when Dr. Sterling returned to the room and tried to open the door. After jiggling the knob unsuccessfully for several seconds, he finally gave up and walked back down the hall toward the living room.

"Young pups these days…" he groused.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Natalia stood watching out the window as a light rain fell from the darkened Miami sky. Her eyes were distant and she was lost in thought, remembering the immediate and deep attraction she'd felt when she'd first been introduced to Lieutenant Caine's uncle. His eyes were so compelling, and his voice…she shivered as her mind replayed the resonant, soothing sound again. Her face flushed hot when she thought of the soft kiss they'd shared, a kiss like no other she could ever remember. Sebastian's touch had been gentle but so irresistible that she couldn't have told him no if she'd wanted to, and she hadn't wanted to say no. She colored more deeply remembering how she'd melted into his arms willingly, asking him without words to take the embrace farther.

_Enough, girl. You shared one kiss with a very attractive man and you're all a tremble…like some girl out of school._

She finished her drink and carried the empty glass into the kitchen and set it carefully in the sink. "Like you'll ever see him again," she muttered to the empty room. Hardly had she taken two steps down the hall toward her bedroom when the doorbell rang, breaking the silence. Surprise froze her in her tracks.

_Natalia_

The sound seemed to come from inside her head and she shook it slightly to clear it.

_Natalia_

She looked for the source of the voice calling her name and discovered once again that it originated from within her mind.

"Okay, this is just weird," she mumbled as she walked toward the front door. Curiosity overrode her usual caution and she quickly fumbled to unlock the deadbolt without even stopping to look through the peephole to identify her late night caller. Surprise robbed her of speech when she saw who was standing there in the soft glow of the porch light.

A slightly self deprecating smile flitted over Sebastian's regal features. "Natalia…" It was neither a question nor a statement. It was a verbal caress that sent quicksilver flashes of awareness dancing over Natalia's skin.

"Mr…." she stopped when she realized she didn't know his last name and left the sentence dangling awkwardly.

"Please, call me Sebastian." His tone was warm and intimate.

"Ah…yes…Sebastian…" It suddenly occurred to her that they were standing one on each side of the threshold in the middle of the night, and embarrassment sent another wave of color sweeping over her face. "Would you…ah…would you like to come in?" She stepped aside and motioned him to enter. He accepted her invitation with a smile.

Natalia led the way to the living room and Sebastian followed her, silently approving of the understated décor of her home. The tones were soft and mellow, not the garish, jarring colors that seemed to pervade the majority of homes in the Miami area.

"Please, have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

_Oh, yes my beautiful Natalia…I want to taste your sweet blood again…hear your soft moans of pleasure… _Sebastian thought, carefully shielding his thoughts so she couldn't hear him.

"No thank you. I just came by to update you on the patient's progress."

"Oh, please tell me it worked," Natalia settled herself on the edge of the couch next to Sebastian, an intense look on her face.

"Indeed it did, Natalia. It worked perfectly, just as you said it would. She is resting comfortably and will recover quite well within a few days as her strength returns." Sebastian took one of her hands in his and squeezed gently. "She will be up and around in no time, thanks to you."

"I am so glad to hear you say that." A pleased smile curved her lips.

Silence fell between them and for a moment Natalia felt uncomfortable until Sebastian spoke again.

"Natalia…, I told you back at the lab that I am a very outspoken person. I say exactly what I think." He looked deep into her soft brown eyes and gently drew her closer to him as he sent a wave of glamour through her mind. "Natalia…I want you. I want to hold you and kiss you and make love to you."

Natalia drew in a soft breath at his blatant expression of desire. No one else had ever spoken to her so openly before and she found his candor incredibly arousing.

"I don't know…I don't know what to say," she stammered, her voice faltering under his intense gaze. "We've only just met…"

"That's not a problem, my dear. I'm a very patient person and I always get what I want."

Another thread of glamour had Natalia trembling in response to his verbal seduction and she leaned toward him, unable to tear her gaze from the tantalizing sight of his lips.

"Natalia," he whispered and then his lips were on hers.

For one brief moment, Natalia resisted his gentle hold, then she surrendered to the need coursing through her body, parting her lips beneath his and moaning with pleasure when he stroked his tongue in deeply. Her hands trembled against his chest and then seemingly of their own will began to work at the buttons of his shirt.

Sebastian's hands took the same liberty and soon Natalia lay in his arms, bared to his adoring eyes.

"Natalia, you are so very beautiful," he murmured. Bloodlust stirred and his fangs slid smoothly against his lips. Taking firm control again, he leaned in toward Natalia and gently pressed her down on the couch, following her body with his. He bent his head again and placed warm, soft kisses over her face, claiming her lips only when she was trembling and begging for his touch.

"Sebastian…" Natalia could hardly breathe much less talk.

"Yes, my dear?" His lips traveled over her jaw and down along the sensitive skin of her neck.

Rational thought left her when he nipped lightly, grazing along the tender flesh with his fangs. "Oh, yes, Sebastian…" she opened dazed eyes to look into his and whispered, "Make love to me, please."

"I intend to do just that, my dear," he said. He gently moved into position above her and kissed her deeply again as he eased into her soft warm depths.

Natalia whimpered at the incredible heat of his body and the sensation of him buried deep inside.

_Relax and feel the pleasure, Natalia. It will be pleasure like you've never known before._

Sebastian was a skilled lover and Natalia was soon trembling on the brink of a mind-blowing climax. Her head tossed restlessly against the soft cushions of the couch and she moaned as pleasure grew more intense with each move of Sebastian's body within hers.

Sebastian sensed that she was close to falling completely and he quickly opened his wrist and placed it to her lips with a firm mental command. _Drink, my dear. Drink. It will magnify the pleasure._

Natalia closed her mouth around Sebastian's wrist and did as she was commanded. With each mouthful she swallowed she felt her pleasure grow indescribably. She arched her body closer to him, desperately trying to take him deeper.

"Sebastian…Sebastian…" Her climax ripped into her and she screamed out his name as pleasure swept through her, blinding her to the pain of penetration as Sebastian quickly sank his fangs into her pounding pulse.

Hot sweet blood spurted into his mouth and he groaned and drank deeply. A feeling of bliss spread over him and he closed his eyes, savoring the pleasure of his own climax as it sent tremors through his lean, strong body.

For several long moments, they simply lay there, recovering in slow increments. Finally Natalia spoke softly.

"Sebastian…that was the most incredible…I've never felt anything like…" words seemed to escape her and Sebastian chuckled lightly at her inability to voice how she felt.

His tongue flicked out and gently closed the two small punctures on her neck and she murmured as pleasure whispered through her body again.

"My dear, it should always be this way for you." He kissed her softly and then looked down into her eyes.

The moment of truth had arrived.

With a tender hand Sebastian brushed back a lock of hair from Natalia's forehead and smiled. "Natalia, I have something to tell you that may come as a shock to you."

Her eyes widened. "Oh please don't tell me you're married."

Sebastian laughed out loud and then kissed her quickly before he answered. "No, no my dear. It's actually much more simple and yet much more complicated than that."

"I don't understand." Natalia said as she raised a hand and traced the firm outline of his lips.

"You see, Natalia…" he carefully let his fangs slide into view and then continued, "I am a vampire."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Natalia's eyes widened in shock at Sebastian's softly spoken comment, and at the sight of his glistening fangs she sucked in a fearful breath and shrank as far away from him as their entwined positions would allow.

"A vampire?" she quavered. "Oh, please don't…," she stopped when she saw him lean toward her mouth again.

"Don't what, my dear?" he murmured. His lips eased onto hers once more, and Natalia, still feeling the effects of the glamour charged sexual high, found herself responding in spite of the terror that gripped her.

With nothing more than fierce determination not to die at the hands of what she thought was a monster, Natalia tore her lips from his and tried her best to twist out from under Sebastian's body. He chuckled low in his throat and held her easily, his hands capturing hers in a firm but gentle grip. He pinned them to the pillow beside her head and looked down at her.

"Natalia…" his voice stroked soothingly over her senses and she found herself waging a battle on two fronts. She realized with growing horror that she was fighting not only her own fear of this creature, but also her own body's traitorous response to his devastating sensual skill. Momentarily the fear won out and she stammered out a frightened plea.

"Please, please don't kill me. I did what you asked and helped you. Please…" Her heart thundered in her chest and her breath came in jerky gasps.

"Shhh, my dear. Shhh," Sebastian soothed, sending a gentle glamour into her senses to calm her. "Think, Natalia. If I had wanted to kill you, do you really think I'd have taken the time to make love to you? If killing you was what I had intended, I would have simply ripped your throat out." For effect, he slowly grazed his fangs along her neck, and then softly kissed her before looking deeply into her eyes.

That thought made her pause for a moment and she had to acknowledge the truth of that statement. After all from what she'd heard, vampires were incredibly strong. He could have just taken her against her will, drained her and left her horribly mutilated and dying. A tiny spark of hope flared in her eyes and she relaxed ever so slightly, allowing herself to believe that she would get out of this encounter relatively unscathed.

_I can't believe I just had sex with a vampire…_ she thought to herself, and was stunned to hear Sebastian speak softly in her mind.

_You enjoyed it as I recall, my dear. _

_What? How am I hearing you when you aren't even moving your lips…What is going…oh my god you can read minds, too?_

Sebastian's gentle laughter floated in Natalia's thoughts. _Yes, my dear I can read your thoughts. _

_Then you know I am…_

_I know you are fearful, Natalia. But be honest. Have I given you anything to fear? Did I hurt you, or did I give you the most incredible pleasure you've ever experienced?_

Natalia's face grew pink at the thought of how her body had responded so fervently to his masterful touch and she closed her eyes, fighting what she realized now was seduction of another type. He had seduced her body, now he was influencing her mind with equal ease.

"Why me?" she ventured to ask after long seconds.

"You are a beautiful woman, Natalia. And besides, you saved the life of my goddaughter. I wanted to give you something in return, something you'd never forget."

"Well, I'll never forget this encounter, if I live to be one hundred," she quipped, a small portion of her usual self-assuredness returning.

"If you live to be one hundred…" Sebastian repeated. He flicked his tongue against her neck and licked along her racing artery, feeling the call of her blood tingle through his own veins.

In spite of herself, Natalia moaned with pleasure and let her head fall to the side, giving him better access to the slender curve of her neck.

For a moment, he was strongly tempted and his mouth watered at the thought of an entire meal of her sweet essence, but he clamped down on his hunger and pulled away from her. He knew that to give in to his desire wholesale would only validate her fears and he wanted her to trust him. So forcing himself to pull back from the tempting sight, he moved away from her body and sat up. He reached out his hand to hers and pulled her up to sit alongside him.

She was moved in spite of herself when he reached and gathered her discarded clothing from the floor and began to tenderly help her re-dress. His touch was gentle and she couldn't help but relax at the soft fleeting touches of his hands. When the last button on her blouse was slipped into place, he leaned toward her with a gentle smile.

"Natalia?"

She was stunned to realize he was asking permission to kiss her again. This creature with in-human strength and mind boggling mental abilities was asking for permission to kiss her. Even more shocking was the fact that she knew she wanted him to. Her resistance was faltering in spite of her fears and she leaned in for the kiss. The kiss was gentle and she felt a moment's regret when Sebastian slowly broke the contact and leaned back away from her. He lifted one hand and cupped the side of her face, noting that her eyes were not quite so large with fear.

"You are so beautiful, Natalia."

She closed her eyes at the verbal caress and then opened them again to look into his face. His smile was disarming and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I'm sorry I frightened you, my dear. But I wanted you to know the truth. If you wish, I will disappear and you will never see me again." He moved a bit closer and settled his hands at her waist, the warmth of his touch gently stealing her ability to deny him anything. "But I am seriously hoping that you don't make that decision, Natalia."

"I don't know what to say," she answered honestly. "It's all so sudden and shocking…a vampire. I always thought they were fictional…and now I've met one and…"

"…and you're discovering that the horror stories told about us aren't all true." He finished for her. "Think about it, Natalia. Rest."

He turned toward the door and Natalia was stunned to hear herself saying, "Wait. How will I get in touch with you? I don't even know your phone number."

"Just call my name in your thoughts. I'll hear you."

"In my thoughts?"

"In your thoughts, Natalia. Now I really have to go. The morning is almost here and I must return home before the sun rises completely. I will see you again, Natalia."

"Yes," she answered almost without thinking and then realized she was talking to an empty room. Running a shaky hand over her eyes, she let out a deep sigh and fell back onto the couch. She leaned her head back and replayed the evening's events over and over in her mind until finally she fell into an exhausted sleep. Just before she slipped into the unconsciousness of dreams, she heard Sebastian's voice in her mind.

_Sleep well, my dear. I will watch over you._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Calleigh fidgeted under the stern glare of Dr. Sterling and listened to him drone on about not over exerting herself for the next several weeks. Her recovery had been slower than expected because she and Horatio kept indulging in rough love play, and finally Dr. Sterling had enlisted the aid of Sebastian who issued a stern warning to the two lovers. They were given strict orders that they could only make love once a day, and they could not be rough.

At long last, Dr. Sterling finished his examination of Calleigh and harrumphed to himself as he scribbled his signature on the paperwork that would release her from his care to return to work.

"I suppose you two will immediately go back to solving ghastly crimes in our beloved Miami, won't you?" he grumbled as he handed the sheaf of papers to Calleigh.

"Well, you've released her, haven't you, Dr.? Why can't she go back to 'solving ghastly crimes'?" Horatio hissed as he helped Calleigh into her jacket. He had grudgingly grown to like the irascible doctor, but he was growing impatient to have Calleigh back at home and at work with him.

"Now hold your tongue, young pup. I didn't say she couldn't go back to work did I? I just signed the papers for her to do that very thing. I'm just saying, I'd like for her to stay out of the direct line of fire of any crazed gunmen or knife-wielding madmen if at all possible." Dr. Sterling's tone was gruff, but Calleigh recognized it for what it truly was. The good doctor was concerned about her.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"I'd appreciate that very much," he growled. A smiled played across his face and then disappeared as though traveling through unfamiliar territory.

Calleigh smiled brightly and then surprised the doctor by pulling him into a quick, warm hug.

"Here, here now, none of that nonsense."

"Thank you for taking such good care of me," she said softly and gave him a peck on the cheek for good measure.

"Oh, be gone with you. Enough of this emotional pish posh." His words were gruff but his eyes twinkled.

Calleigh laughed out loud. "Come on, Horatio. Let's go before he changes his mind."

"Gladly, Sweetheart," he said as they headed for the door.

Back at the lab, Frank was feverishly trying to hold everything together without the assistance of the resident ballistics/tool mark expert, namely one Calleigh Duquesne.

His thick fingers poked doggedly at the keyboard of his computer as he ran their suspect's name through the national database and waited for results. He had almost given up when the computer flashed the words he'd been waiting to see…_Match found._

"Now we're makin' progress," he said to no one in particular since he happened to be the only one in the office at the time. With an eager eye, he scanned the information scrolling across his screen. A long and varied list of crimes filtered past and Frank whistled softly under his breath. "This guy is a regular poster boy for crime" he muttered and then stopped and peered more closely at the corresponding dates. "Somethin' ain't right here. These dates are hinky." The oldest date on the screen drew his attention and he scribbled a quick calculation on a piece of scratch paper.

"Now I know something weird is going on," he said as he settled back into his chair and looked suspiciously at the computer monitor in front of him. "By my calculations this guy is…" he shook his head. "That can't be right. I must have figured wrong." Once again he scratched out figures on the paper and again arrived at the same number.

_Frank's calculations showed the man to be over 200 years old._

"Impossible," he said flatly. "Absolutely impossible."

"What's impossible, Frank?" Natalia asked, grinning at the startled look on Frank's face. He had been so absorbed in his work that he hadn't heard her soft approach until she spoke.

"Either this information is not correct, or I'm figuring wrong. Take a look at the first crime on this guy's record and figure up his age from the date."

Natalia did as Frank said and her eyes widened when her figure matched the ones Frank had written out twice.

"Wow, he looks good for his age," she quipped and laughed. "Gotta be wrong, Frank. Someone probably just entered the wrong date at booking and it never got corrected."

"I don't know, Nat. I'm gonna call Horatio and have him come look at this. Maybe he can figure it out."

The jarring ring of a cell phone pierced the cocoon of sleep that had surrounded the two lovers, and Horatio opened his eyes to glare at the device.

"This had better be good," he hissed softly, reaching for his phone. "Horatio," he said, flipping it open and speaking all in one smooth motion.

Horatio, I hate to bother you when you're off duty, but I've come up with some information on our suspect that just doesn't jive and I need someone else to take a look at it just to make sure I'm not losin' my marbles here.

"Can't it wait until shift change?" Horatio yawned and stretched.

Not really, man. If this is even partly accurate there's something really weird goin on.

"Explain weird, Frank."

Well, according to the dates this guy is over 200 years old. But I know that's not possible.

Immediately Horatio was wide-awake and alert. He reached with his free hand and shook Calleigh vigorously.

"Huh?…wha?…why did you…" she stopped when she saw the look on Horatio's face. Quickly she sat up.

"We'll be there shortly, Frank…oh and Frank. Does anyone else know about this?"

Just Nat and me. Why?

"I think it would be very wise for the two of you to keep this close to the vest. Can you do that for me?"

Sure thing, H, but… he found himself talking to empty air. Horatio had hung up.

"What's going on, my lover?" Calleigh asked, sensing the heightened state of alert Horatio was in after talking to Frank.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, I think we may have a problem. Frank discovered some information on our Slaktin suspect that could be a simple typographical error made years ago, or it could indicate that we are dealing with a rogue vampire again. My gut tells me that it's the latter and it also tells me that we may be dealing with one of…" here he paused and looked at Calleigh to measure her reaction. "My love, we may be dealing with one of Dantaris' followers."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_DANTARIS. _The name sent icy cold fear crawling through Calleigh's veins.

"Horatio, are you…are you sure?"

"No, love I'm not sure. I just have a hunch, a very strong one."

"What do we do?"

"We take over this case from Frank and Natalia and handle it from here on out. I think Sebastian needs to know about this as well."

"Ok…okay."

It tore at Horatio's heart to see Calleigh, normally so calm and composed, show such fear and anxiety at the mere mention of a name. But considering what she had suffered at the hands of that name's owner, it did not surprise him.

"Also…love…" Horatio's tone was thoughtful. "If Natalia has been intimate with Sebastian, and I believe that they have been together, then you need to get closer to her and find out just how much she knows about vampires in general. It wouldn't do to have a panic in the lab because of her lack of knowledge. If we are dealing with what I suspect then we will have enough to worry about without having to deal with the humans being afraid of us."

"I hadn't thought about that, but you're right. I'll keep a close eye on her. See what she knows."

"That's my love."

Several hours remained before sundown, so Horatio suggested they shower and feed before heading into work. Of course showering was not the only thing on his mind. Accompanied by the streams of warm, soothing water and the soft fragrance of jasmine and vanilla, Horatio tenderly and softly made love to Calleigh, bringing her to climax twice before they finally dried and dressed themselves for work.

Finally, darkness laid its gentle claim on the city, and the two vampires stepped out into the nighttime world that was Miami after dark. The drive to CSI was quiet, but Horatio could hear the vicious whirl of thoughts and feelings that Calleigh was trying to hide from him so he reached across the consol and linked his fingers with hers and then tenderly joined himself to her thoughts, caressing not only her hand but her mind as well.

_Calleigh, love…I will be with you constantly and Sebastian will be there as well. Please don't fret so. _His words were accompanied by a gentle touch of glamour and earned him a surprised look from Calleigh.

"Are you glamouring me, Horatio Caine?" she asked softly.

"Indeed I am, Ma'am."

"Thank you, my lover," she whispered, realizing that he was trying to calm her fears. The fact that he was willing to test his yet fledgling skills as a vampire to help her was very touching.

"Everything will be okay, love. I'll make sure of that," he promised as they pulled into the nearly empty parking garage of CSI headquarters.

Frank and Natalia met them as they stepped out of the elevators and Horatio gave Calleigh a quick squeeze of the hand and a silent, gentle message. _Let me handle this, love. Trust me. I may be a young vampire, but I'm a veteran CSI. Now you work on Natalia. I'll deal with Frank._

Calleigh smiled at Horatio and nodded her understanding. She motioned for Natalia to follow her to her lab, leaving Horatio and Frank to discuss the oddities of the booking data.

"Frank, we got here as quickly as we could. Walk and talk with me," Horatio said as he motioned for Frank to lead him to his office and the computer's startling information.

"Glad you guys could come in on short notice like this, Horatio. I really do hope you can make some sense out of this cause it's not making any at all with me."

"Let me see if I can decipher it, Frank. Likely as not there's just some typographical error in the booking information." Even as he said it, Horatio knew he was speaking a well-intentioned lie. His vampire instincts told him that they were dealing with something far more sinister than a typing mistake.

Frank opened the door to his office and flipped on the lights before showing Horatio to his computer, which was still on. The information on the Slaktin suspect flickered to life on the screen at Horatio's touch of the mouse and he read quickly until coming to the dates Frank had mentioned earlier that evening.

"See what I mean?" Frank said, standing behind Horatio and reading over his shoulder. "Even if the date was supposed to be 1910 instead of 1810, that would still make this guy 100 years old, and I know that guy we have in lock up ain't no100 years old. What do you make of it, Horatio?"

Horatio carefully considered his options before answering the big detective.

"Frank, we need to talk," he said finally.

"Those have to be the four scariest words I've ever heard, Horatio." Frank eyed the redhead warily and sat down in the chair next to his desk. "Okay. Lay it on me. What's goin' on?"

Horatio knew that Frank was a very practical man and as such required visual proof for many things he was told, so he took a deep breath, looked Frank straight in the eye and said quietly, "Do you believe in vampires, Francis?"

Frank snorted. "And here I thought you were being serious, H. Come on man."

"I am being deadly serious, Frank," he said as he slowly allowed his fangs to slide into full view.

Frank's face turned pale and he struggled to breathe. "My god, Horatio…what the…how…?" For once the big man was totally without his usual witty retort.

"Take it easy, Frank. Breathe…in…out…that's good."

"YOU are a VAMPIRE?" Frank struggled to comprehend the irrefutable evidence in front of him.

"Yes, Frank. I am, and…so is Calleigh." He almost smiled as Frank digested that piece of additional information.

"Cal is too. I see. So, ah…tell me. What does that have to do with our case?"

Again Horatio had to stifle the urge to grin when his sharp eyes detected Frank's subtle attempts to edge away from him without being noticed.

"I think…I think our suspect is a rogue vampire. Furthermore, I believe he is a follower of a vampire who was executed not long ago for crimes against our coven, in particular against Calleigh. He tried to murder her when she chose me over him…and well, that's a long story. Suffice it to say I think we are dealing with one of his people who has been underground for months."

"Ya know. I'm really having trouble processing this, H. Um…I thought I knew you. Hell man, I've worked with you for years and never knew you were a…" he couldn't say the word.

"I wasn't until just recently, Frank. And that's another long story for later. I only ask that you trust me, please. I'm still basically the same Horatio Caine you've always known, except now I work the night shift exclusively, and I'll be around a whole lot longer than anyone else will ever be...and yes, I DO drink human blood." A grim smile accompanied those words and Frank shuddered.

The big Texan looked at Horatio's gleaming fangs and the now even paler skin and made a quick decision. Instinct told him that even in light of this startling revelation about the man he thought he knew best on the team, he could still trust him.

"Okay, you're running this show, H."

"Thank you, Francis. You won't regret it." He rose to leave Frank's office but stopped just before his hand closed on the door knob. Turning he looked back over his shoulder at his friend, "Oh and Frank...?"

"Yeah, H?"

"I never bite anyone I work with…except Calleigh."

"Well, that's a relief." Frank muttered.

Horatio chuckled to himself and went in search of Calleigh and Natalia. He knew they had a very long night of work ahead of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Having thoroughly upended Frank Tripp's cozy little view of the world, Horatio left in search of Calleigh and Natalia. He found them in Calleigh's lab talking for all the world like two excited teenagers. Clearing his throat to announce his presence, he greeted them aloud, "Ladies."

To Calleigh he thought quietly, _How much does she know about Sebastian, love?_ and was completely startled to hear not Calleigh's thoughts but Natalia's answer him.

_I know enough, Horatio. Sebastian came to my home last night and we…I mean he…well…_

_You were intimate, weren't you, Natalia? And he fed you. That's the only way you could be hearing and speaking like this. _

A beautiful blush crept across Natalia's face and she dropped her eyes for a moment before looking back up at Horatio and nodding 'yes'. He smiled at her briefly and shook his head.

"No worries, Natalia. Sebastian is a good 'man', and he'll treat you well. I just hope you truly realize what you've gotten yourself into.

"I'm learning."

"Good. You'll be fine. He'll be here in a few moments. I sent for him when Frank showed me the timeline discrepancy in the suspect information on our guy down in holding. This could prove to be very interesting to say the least, not to mention dangerous for Calleigh."

"Dangerous? Why dangerous for Calleigh?" Natalia was truly surprised at this information.

Horatio sighed before answering her. "That blood filter you made…well…it was a desperate attempt at saving her life. It's a very long story, but the short version of it is that Calleigh tangled with a demented rogue member of our coven and he injected her with silver nitrate. It would have burned her alive from inside if your filter hadn't worked. That vampire was executed but he left loyal disciples. I'm almost certain the man we have in holding is one of them. Sebastian will know for certain when he gets here."

"And indeed I am here, my son." Came the deep, soothing voice of Sebastian from behind them. Horatio colored at having been caught so totally unaware and would have hissed in anger had he not seen the impish little twinkle in Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian had deliberately masked his approach to keep him from sensing his presence.

Moving then with catlike grace, Sebastian stopped in front of Natalia and took her hand in his, raising it to his lips for a soft kiss. His eyes smiled into hers, searching for any sign of distaste or revulsion and found none. _You look lovely, my dear. I am pleased to see you again._

The simple touch of his lips against the back of her hand sent tiny jolts of arousal careening through her entire body and she drew in a quick gulp of air. _I'm…I'm glad to see you too. _

Sebastian's smile widened and regardless of the watchful eyes of Horatio and Calleigh, he bent and captured her lips in an intense kiss.

"Ahemm….Master…" Horatio ventured, when the kiss lingered.

Sebastian raised his head and smiled at Horatio before he stepped back from Natalia a discreet distance.

"You find my behavior unprofessional, my son?"

"No, Master. But perhaps now is not the time…"

"Ah yes…the case. Take me to this man you suspect of being one of us. I'd like to see him."

The three vampires and one human made their way to the holding cell to visit their anomalous prisoner. When they arrived he was seated on the floor in the corner with his back turned toward them and refused to answer when Horatio spoke to him. Sebastian said nothing for a long while, merely observed the man. Finally he asked permission to enter the cell. At Horatio's instruction, the officer on duty unlocked the door and swung it open to allow Sebastian entrance. The man remained still as a statue, neither moving nor speaking…until the cage door closed behind Sebastian.

The soft click of the lock seemed to trip some hidden switch and the man exploded up from his position on the floor. He literally flew at Sebastian, hissing furiously, a pair of grotesquely long fangs seeking to carve into tender flesh.

"Been to Paris lately?" he snarled as he threw Sebastian backward against the wire mesh of the cage.

"You?" Sebastian coughed out, struggling to regain his footing after being attacked so unexpectedly.

"Yes, me, Sebastian. The little vampire who could." Hatred coated his words and he lunged again at the older vampire, flinging him this time to the floor.

Sebastian landed heavily and felt the breath escape his lungs in a rush. Darkness crowded his vision but he forced it back, knowing that to stay down would mean certain death in the face of his adversary. Setting up mental blocks as best he could to keep the man from hearing him, he sent a thought hurtling toward Calleigh and Horatio.

_I can't handle this one alone, my children. I need your help!_

_But Master…I don't understand…wha… _Horatio was stunned at the desperate plea for assistance from the powerful vampire.

_NO TIME, son! _Sebastian screamed. _Distract him or he will kill me._

_Yes, I'll kill you, Sebastian and show no more mercy than you showed to me all those years ago in Paris when you thought you had done away with me._

The voice that insinuated itself into Horatio's mind was ice cold and vicious and he knew his Master was in terrible danger. Quickly then he sent a wave of glamour over the guard, snatched his keys from his belt and let himself into the holding cell, slamming the door behind him.

_What's this, Sebastian? Bringing a pup to help you? You'll need more than an infant at your side to take me down. I've grown much more powerful since we last met, more powerful than you will ever be._

_We will see about that..._Horatio hissed loudly and flung himself toward Sebatian's antagonist.

Blinding pain shot through him and he gasped at the intensity of it. Waves of agony slammed into him and he slumped to the floor, trembling under the malicious onslought.

_Calleigh...my love...help me.._

The malevolent laughter of his assailant was the last thing he heard before sweet oblivion took him away from the pain.

**A/N I will do penance for taking so very inexcusably long to update this story. Athena has been very naughty as of late. My sincerest apologies to my loyal vamp readers. **

**H**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Calleigh's fear knew no bounds when she saw both her lover and her Master struggling with what should have been an easy fight. For agonizing seconds she grasped at possible options, rejecting them all as quickly as she thought of them. She realized almost too late that her hesitation was increasing the danger to both Sebastian and Horatio. In a heartbeat, she sent a quick message to a totally panicked Natalia who was still standing outside the holding cell watching in absolute terror.

_Natalia…go to this address…NOW…bring back Jaques and Xavier. We need help and need it quick. GO… if you want Sebastian to live, go quickly._

Then she jerked open the door to the cage and charged in, fangs extended, eyes flashing and a look of murderous fury all over her usually beautiful face. She flew at the strange vampire and was met with a simple move of his hand that flung her forcibly to the side.

"Hello, kitten." The strange vampire snarled at her. "Come to defend your Master, hmm? How touching of you."

"I'll do more than that, you…" the words never had a chance to leave her mouth.

An invisible hand clamped around her throat, cutting off her air and the words that tried to escape.

"I don't think you'll do much of anything, kitten, except hiss a little. Is that supposed to frighten me, kitten?"

_You will not get whatever it is you want, whoever you are. _Calleigh thought, forcing herself to slow her struggles against his mental restraint. Just maybe, if he thought she was weakening, she could catch him by surprise.

"Oh, but I will. Perhaps someday I will tell you the story of my banishment from this coven…banishment by Sebastian. I should have been coven leader by now, but he denied me what should have been mine."

Apparently her ploy at weakness worked, for the vampire relaxed his hold on Calleigh and let her slump to the floor. Ignoring her then, he turned his attention back to the insensate Sebastian with a look of evil satisfaction.

"You know, it's terrible the way awful creatures roam the streets at night, don't you think Sebastian? Or should I call you 'Master'?" he spat out contemptuously. "Miami would be a wonderful place if it weren't for these dreadful vampires that roam the darkness and prey on unsuspecting humans. Terrible the crimes they commit. Murder, rape, robbery, drugs…"

An evil laugh accompanied his words and Calleigh shivered at the awfulness of it.

"You know, Sebastian, I think it would be a good service if I took at least one vampire off the streets, don't you? What…no answer…no opinion? Well, I guess that means you agree. Okay then. Well let's start with … YOU."

The strange vampire clamped a hand around Sebastian's neck and jerked him close to his hideous face, cradling him in his arms in an obscene parody of an intimate embrace.

"Sweet dreams, Sebastian. I'll leave you just enough blood to know what's going on…" and he brutally sank his teeth into Sebastian's neck and began to gorge himself.

Calleigh could only lay and watch helplessly as the life was drained from her Master. Sebastian's once strong body began to grow limp in the arms of the stranger and she shuddered at the look of intense pleasure that settled over the man's sinister face as he fed.

_Master! Fight him, Master…don't let him… fight him…_

The weakness of Sebastian's answering thoughts shocked Calleigh.

_Can't fight, my daughter…too weak…you take over coven…be good to Horatio…_

"NO!" Calleigh screamed as she felt him slipping away from her. "Master!"

Calleigh's agonized cry pierced into the darkness that cocooned Horatio and he struggled up through layers of unconsciousness, a dreadful sense of urgency goading him as he fought to awaken. Finally his eyes flickered open and revealed a nightmare scene. Sebastian lay limp in the arms of the strange vampire, Calleigh was immobile on the floor, and he himself was lying several feet away from both of them, unable to render any assistance.

_Calleigh, my love…save yourself…_

_NO Horatio. I've sent Natalia for help. Maybe together we can…_

_Maybe together you can what, kitten? Surprise me? I don't think so. When I've finished draining Sebastian, I'll be the most powerful vampire in the city. Sebastian knew I would one day be stronger than him and he had to do away with me. Only he didn't quite succeed. It's taken me years to find him, searching all of France and Europe then Central America, and finally the States. A very long wait indeed to take back what should have been mine all along, but it will be worth it. I will soon command every vampire in the region._

"Mmmm. I haven't had a meal that satisfying in a century." The vampire hissed in sadistic pleasure, dropping Sebastian's body to the floor and stepping casually over it as he moved toward Calleigh. "Now I need some 'entertainment'. Come here, kitten and please me. I'm hungry for something else now." The evil leer in the man's eye turned Calleigh's blood to ice water.

Fury roared to life in Horatio's mind and he staggered up to his feet, determined to protect Calleigh.

"Oh, behave, infant! She's not your exclusive property. New coven rules, as of 10 seconds ago. We all have to share now, and I want to play with this one. She's pretty."

"Leave her alone, you…"

"No no. Name calling is definitely against the new rules!" the vampire hissed.

A wave of pain lanced through Horatio's chest and he couldn't help the agonized groan that escaped.

_Horatio, it's alright. I'll be okay. Don't fight him or we'll all end up dead_.

"See, kitten wants to play with her new Master, don't you kitten?"

Calleigh shuddered as the vampire reached down and drew her up from the floor and into his arms. Horatio could only watch in helpless agony as the vampire bent his head and covered Calleigh's lips in a hard, lecherous kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

At the touch of his lips on hers, Calleigh gathered her strength and bit down on his bottom lip as hard as she could, jerking her head to the side and tearing the tender flesh in the process. At the same time she raked one hand over his eyes, her fingernails leaving a trail of livid bloody scratches over his snarling face. Using all her mental strength she sent a wave of pain screaming into the vampire's mind, transmitting all the agony she felt in her own weakening body. The element of surprise gave her just enough time to push against his chest and spring free from his iron grasp. Quickly she skittered backwards toward the still downed Horatio, who was watching the unfolding nightmare and cursing loudly at his inability to help his love.

"Horatio, get out of the cell!" She hissed.

"No. I'm not leaving you."

"Damn it, Horatio! Now is most definitely not the time for your heroics. Get out of here and go find Nat and Jaques and Xavier."

"But Calleigh…"

"GO!…Go now my lover while you still…"

Their conversation was abruptly ended when the vampire flew across the short distance, grabbed Calleigh by the hair of her head and jerked her away from Horatio. He lifted her up and clamped her tightly to his chest and hissed down at her, blood pouring from his torn lip and scored face.

Horatio crawled weakly toward the holding cell gate, hating the inescapable fact that his petite blonde lover was the more physically able to handle the dire situation they were in by virtue of her advanced maturity as a vampire. Every instinct in him told him to turn around and go back to help her fight the monster who had her in his clutches, but reason prodded him forward. They needed help and they needed it fast. For all he knew, Sebastian was dead. He himself was too young to handle such a powerful vampire. Calleigh was better able to hold her own until help arrived so he kept crawling until he made it outside the holding cell gate. A short burst of energy he didn't know he still had gave him enough strength to kick the door closed. It clanged shut and the lock automatically engaged, trapping Calleigh inside with her attacker.

The strange vampire ignored Horatio's exit, making it plain he considered the younger vampire inconsequential.

"So, kitten wants to play rough, eh? I like rough. Think you can take it, kitty cat?" He purred then, a hideous sound, ominous and threatening and Calleigh braced herself for whatever was coming.

She did not have long to wait. Talon-like claws clamped onto her chin, and drew her close to his face. His hot, fetid breath sent a shiver of disgust over her skin and she shuddered at the sight of his stained, yellowish fangs. Given the circumstances, the thought that flashed through her mind was absurd in the extreme. _He really should take better care of his fangs. _All thoughts about his lack of dental hygiene vanished in an explosion of exquisite pain when he snarled and ripped into her neck with those less than clean fangs. He closed his mouth over the wound and began to suck powerfully.

Seconds crawled by and Calleigh felt herself growing weaker as each one ticked away. Just as she was about to succumb to the encroaching darkness, she felt him pull his fangs from her flesh. Her own blood ran down his chin and dropped onto her upturned face, slightly jolting her into awareness.

"Kitten, you are lucky today," he hissed. "After draining your Master, I am too full to finish you off. And now I'm in no mood to play with you. You'll just have to wait."

He threw her to the floor where she landed in a heap. Glittering almost black eyes gazed around the holding cell, taking in the blood soaked carnage and the vampire nodded in approval at his gory handy work.

"Sorry, I can't stay and play, Kitten, but I have work to do now. You know how busy a coven leader is. Oh and give Sebastian a decent send off. I'll be seeing you." And with that, he stepped across Sebastian's body and ripped the cell door off its hinges and flung it aside. Stepping out into the lobby beyond, he took a deep breath, squared back his shoulders and smiled like a conquering king.

"Miami, say hello to your new Master," he chortled and then disappeared down the hall.

Gathering what was left of her strength, Calleigh dragged herself over the cell floor toward the lifeless body of her Master, until she lay next to him, panting raggedly from the effort at motion. A visual inspection seemed to confirm that he was indeed dead. His skin was paper white, far paler than a vampire's should be, and the side of his neck was a ghastly open wound where the strange vampire had ripped the flesh to ribbons after draining his essence from him. What blood had not been consumed had spilled out and lay pooled beneath him and the hot coppery smell permeated the air. Anger burned through her veins at the sight of the once powerful leader of her coven and her godfather, lying still and lifeless in a pool of his own blood. She lifted one trembling hand and smoothed a lock of hair from his forehead.

"Master…" she said softly.

The ghost of a whisper answered her and she shook her head, stunned. Surely he couldn't be…could he?

Carefully sending a tendril of mental connection outward she sought out the once powerful essence of the coven leader. What she found both shocked and thrilled her.

"Master? Can you hear me? It's Calleigh. Can you hear me?"

_Calleigh…_

One word, but it was enough to send hope surging through Calleigh's weakened body.

"Hang on, Master. Horatio and Natalia are on their way with help. Hang on."

_Calleigh. _This time the faint voice was accompanied by the faintest mental touch.

Realizing that he was far too weak to establish a true link, Calleigh sank her fangs into her own arm and then raised it to his mouth, spilling the crimson drops onto his lips.

"Drink, Master. Drink." she urged him softly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Drop by drop the precious liquid trickled through Sebastian's lips and down his throat, easing him away from certain death. Each small involuntary swallow he made revived his strength by painful increments. Awareness increased and he realized that it was Calleigh who was feeding him, realized too, that with each drop of blood that strengthened him, she was growing weaker and weaker. Feebly he stirred and tried to force her wrist away from his lips in spite of the fierce hunger that had begun to lay claim to his mind and body. He knew he was starving, but he also knew that Calleigh was in dire shape herself, certainly in no condition to be feeding him.

Calleigh sensed his intent and gathered her failing strength in a show of resistance and planted her wrist more firmly against his lips. She was determined to keep him from dying whatever the cost.

"Drink, Master. Don't…don't worry about…about me," she was barely able to whisper.

"No, my…my daughter…won't let you…let you sacrifice…yourself…"

Even weak as it was, the sound of Sebastian's voice was music to Calleigh's ears and she forced herself closer to his body, reinforcing her mental connection with the coven leader. With her last ounce of energy she sent a wave of glamour into Sebastian's mind, easily overwhelming his determination to keep her from feeding him.

Hunger wracked his body and Sebastian closed his lips over her wrist once more and drank deeply, drawing the life from her veins and into his own. Calleigh's last conscious thought was, _Tell Horatio I loved him, Master, _and with that she sagged heavily against the body of her master and lay still.

Sebastian felt her life dwindle down to almost nothing and forced himself to pull back from her.

"Calleigh. Calleigh."

Lifting trembling hands, he gathered her closer to his body and held her in a warm embrace. That simple effort cost him dearly and he felt himself slip back toward unconsciousness again. For a moment he resisted, but then surrendered to the allure of oblivion. His eyes fluttered closed and his body relaxed.

Horatio found them that way when he returned with Natalia, Jaques and Xavier. One look at their entwined bodies told the tale.

Sebastian lay on his back with Calleigh in his arms. Calleigh's wrist still rested against Sebastian's mouth, her blood staining his lips. Her head lay on his shoulder as though she were asleep, and Sebastian's chin nestled against the top of her head. Both were terribly still and pale.

Fearing the worst, Horatio reached out a hand and touched Calleigh's back, seeking a mental connection with his lover. When he felt her mind stir faintly under his mental caress, hope and fear surged through him in equal parts. She was alive, but extremely weak. Relief followed close behind when he felt also the brief answering echo of Sebastian's presence flutter in response.

"Jaques, Xavier, tend to the Master. He's very weak, but alive. Nat, can you see if Frank will arrange for some bags of blood to be brought here? They both need to feed deeply. Calleigh gave him enough to keep him alive but if he doesn't feed quickly we will lose him. She's in no better shape. Feeding him cost her dearly. I can sustain her until we get more blood, but you must be fast."

"Why can't I feed Sebastian?" Natalia ventured quietly.

Three sets of vampire eyes locked in on Natalia. For a moment, none of the vampires said a word. Then Horatio moved over to her and took her hand in his.

"Natalia do you realize what you're asking? To feed him as much as he needs, you'd have to be drained to the point of death yourself. If you reach that point there are only two options open to you. One is in fact death. The other is…"

"To be turned. I know, Horatio. I want that. I want to be turned. Please let me feed him."

"I don't know, Natalia…"

"Please…" she begged.

Casting a quick glance at the prone figure of his master on the floor, Horatio made a quick decision. "Xavier. Come show her what to do. Quickly. I have to feed Calleigh or we will lose her and I won't have that."

"Yes, Horatio." Xavier moved closer to Natalia and gave her a reassuring smile.

Horatio watched long enough to feel confident that Xavier would do as he asked, then turned his attention back to Calleigh and gathered her tenderly into his arms and pulled her away from Sebastian's body. He settled back against the cell wall and cradled her to his chest with her head resting limply against his shoulder. Using his fingernail he made a deep cut in his neck and then guided Calleigh's lips to the open wound.

"Drink my love, drink," he commanded softly.

Across the room, Xavier spoke quietly to Natalia after seeing her glance nervously at Sebastian.

"Relax, he's too weak to hurt you, but as he regains strength I will have to control him. In his ravenous hunger he might drain you too quickly to turn you. Now, do you trust me?"

Natalia looked at the younger vampire and decided that if Horatio trusted him, she could too. She gave him a hesitant nod.

"Okay. I'm going to talk you through this all the way, Natalia. Since he's unconscious, I will have to bite you first to get your blood flowing. He can't do it himself. Are you okay with that?"

Natalia's eyes grew wide at the idea of someone else besides Sebastian plunging sharp fangs into her neck but she swallowed her fear and again nodded 'yes'.

"Good. I'll be as gentle as possible."

True to his word, Xavier stepped close to Natalia and carefully eased her head to the side, lifting away her soft brown hair. He extended his fangs and bent his head toward her exposed neck. "Okay, Natalia," he murmured, "here's the bite," and he eased his fangs into her neck, piercing her carotid artery. At the first spray of blood into his mouth, he forced himself to pull away. "Now quickly, lie down across his chest with your neck against his mouth. The blood on his lips will trigger the feeding reflex and he will respond automatically."

Natalia did as she was told and within seconds she felt Sebastian's lips move softly against her neck, then felt him latch on more forcefully and begin to feed hungrily. She relaxed against his body and closed her eyes, feeling herself begin to grow slightly dizzy. Just as she began to float toward sleep, she felt Sebastian's mind brush hers.

_Natalia? My dear? How is it that you are feeding me this deeply?_

_No questions, just feed, Sebastian. Feed. I've made my decision. Take as much from me as you need to recover, and when you're done I'll be yours for eternity._

_Eternity? You've agreed to be turned, my dear? _Hope and another stronger emotion colored his words and Natalia smiled weakly.

_Eternity, Sebastian. Now no more questions. Drink. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The uncanny sensation that he was not alone jerked Frank's head up from the file he was reading and he found himself staring into the eyes of a strange young man. Something about those eyes made him shiver involuntarily.

"Can I help you?" He asked, slowly moving his hand downward toward his weapon.

"You are Frank?" The voice was cool, imperious.

"Yes, I'm detective Frank Tripp."

"Come. Horatio needs you." And with that the young man turned and began walking away.

Frank did not follow. The young man spun back around and in one quick step was literally in Frank's face, snarling and hissing like a hound from hell. He clamped his hands on both arms of Frank's chair and leaned down over the startled detective, flashing his fangs and growling menacingly.

"I said, come! Horatio and the Master need help and you were specifically requested."

"Okay…okay…just don't…" Frank stuttered, terrified that he was about to feel those wicked fangs tear into his flesh.

The vampire read his fear and snorted, "Pitiful human. I have no time for food right now. And if I did, you would not be my preference. I am simply doing what I was told. Now are you coming with me, or do both Calleigh and the Master die?" He released his death grip on the chair arms and stood back, allowing Frank to move.

"I'm coming, just…" Frank choked out.

"Yes, yes, I'll stay away from you," the vampire snapped.

This time when the vampire turned his back and walked away, Frank followed at a safe distance, making sure his weapon was ready for a quick grab if he needed it. He was more than a little miffed at the chuckle that came from his escort as he strode down the hall in front of him.

"Unless you have silver bullets in that antique firearm you carry, it would do you no good against me," came the taunting remark.

"Wha…How did you know…" Frank spluttered, completely stunned that the vampire had discerned his thoughts.

"Your thoughts are very easy to read, human. You might as well wear them on a marquee across your forehead no better than you hide them." The vampire snorted again and then fell silent as they made their way to the holding cell. It wasn't until they were a few feet away from the cage that Frank realized just how empty the halls had been during their passing. The night shift should have been in full swing, but there was absolutely no one to be seen except himself and his arrogant vampire guide.

"Ah, just a question, if you don't mind my asking," he ventured timidly.

The vampire turned and looked at him. "Well?"

"Where is everyone? This place should be crawling with night shift personnel right now and we didn't pass a single soul on the way down here."

"Simple. I sent them away," the vampire answered dismissively as though Frank should have known that fact.

"You sent them away. Okaaayyy that explains everything perfectly. You just waved your hand and sent them away. Right. Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"I don't expect you to do anything except whatever the Master and Horatio tell you to do," came the disdainful reply.

The opening of the holding cell door distracted Frank from any further antagonistic conversation with the young vampire and he stepped into the cage, his eyes taking in the scene before him with a mixture of terror and disbelief. A man whom he'd never seen before was holding Natalia close to his chest and was …dear God in heaven he was actually sucking blood from her. Frank shuddered as the man raised his mouth from the blood stained neck of the former FBI agent and he found himself staring into a pair of devilish, red eyes. A loud hiss slithered from the man's throat and he flashed wicked fangs at Frank who suddenly felt as though the weight of a mountain was crushing down on his mind. Pain lanced through him and he gasped in agony.

"Master! Release him! He's here to help." The voice cracked like a whip and Frank thought he'd never heard a more welcomed sound.

"Horatio am I glad to see you…" he said and staggered toward his friend. The words died on his tongue and he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Horatio's fangs fully extended and his normally blue eyes glowing with the same evil red that gleamed in the other vampire's gaze.

"It's alright, Frank. You're in no danger as long as he knows you're with me, but stay close. He is very hungry and would attack you for a meal if he hadn't already fed partially from Calleigh and now from Natalia."

Horatio's voice was the same, but the face was totally vampire. Realizing his friend's discomfort with his appearance, Horatio withdrew deep into himself taking control again and then opened his eyes, clearing them of the red glare. A quick burst of concentration retracted his fangs and he smiled at Frank hoping to calm him. "Trust me, Frank. It's okay. But we do need your help and we need it fast."

"Ah…yeah…okay…what do you need, man? I'll do what I can." Frank's tone was uncertain.

"I need several bags of blood. Natalia will need it when she recovers from being turned and Calleigh still needs some herself. Can you get at least 8 for me?"

"I'll see what I can do." Frank said, edging his way carefully past the still hissing, snarling figure of the older vampire who had resumed his feeding from the limp body of Natalia Boa Vista.

As Frank disappeared back down the empty corridor in the direction he'd come, Horatio heard him mutter under his breath, "Vampires on the night shift. I wouldn't have believed I'd live to see the day. What is this place coming to?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Frank arrived back at the holding cell almost 30 minutes later to find that the scene had changed and was no longer as startling as it had been when he left. There was still gruesome proof of a recent carnage, evidenced by the blood splattered over the clothes of most of the… _what the hell do I call them…vampires or people? _Frank wondered to himself, forgetting that they could read his thoughts with ease.

"You may call your friends whatever you wish, Frank. They are in fact still your friends, albeit somewhat altered."

Sebastian's well modulated voice bore no resemblance to the hissing snarling, evil rasp that he'd directed at Frank earlier, neither was his face wickedly distorted, and the big detective's eyes widened, his jaw dropped and he shook his head in bewilderment.

"I know it was asking a tremendous amount of trust from you for you to help us, and I do appreciate it," Sebastian continued, almost smiling at the expression on Frank's face. "And I must ask that you forgive my…ahem…rudeness to you earlier. I was…not myself."

"Ah…yeah… no problem, man…I mean…" Frank snapped his mouth shut, not wanting to sound any more foolish than he already felt. "What do I do with these bags of blood?" he asked Horatio who had come to stand beside him.

Sebastian answered for Horatio. "Natalia will need most of them when she wakens. Calleigh should have the rest." He took six of the bags of blood and moved to Natalia's side, kneeling in almost reverent attention near her head. One hand gently stroked over her pale face and smoothed back her soft brown hair. "My dear," he whispered softly. "Such a sacrifice you made for me."

Horatio watched for a moment and then laying a hand on Frank's arm he said, "Come Frank. Let's tend to Calleigh. That idiot really worked her over good and my feeding was only enough to keep her from going into shock."

In much the same manner as Sebastian, Horatio knelt by Calleigh's head and gently slid one arm under her shoulders, raising her to sit up against his leg. Her eyes fluttered open and she moaned softly.

"Horatio?"

"I'm here, my love. I'm here and you're fine, or at least you will be once we get this blood into you. Sorry it's not fresh, but we had to act fast."

"Hungry," Calleigh mumbled

"I know, my love. I know." Extending his fangs for a moment, Horatio punctured one of the bags of blood and then quickly placed it to Calleigh's lips before a single drop of the precious fluid could spill out. Frank watched with a thrill of horror as Calleigh grasped the bag in eager hands, held it to her mouth and began to suck greedily, draining its contents in short order. She didn't even bother to wipe the crimson stain from her lips when she was finished. She simply tossed the empty bag aside, looked up at Horatio and uttered one word. "More?"

"Yes, my love. There's more. But you need to slow down a bit."

"Too hungry," she growled and attacked the second bag of blood before Horatio even had a chance to open it for her. In her haste to tear it open, she ripped it and some of it spilled on Horatio's hand. A feral look gleamed in her eye and before either Horatio or Frank could react, Calleigh grabbed Horatio's hand, raised it to her lips and sank her fangs into his wrist. Horatio grunted with surprise and then gently tried to pull away from her, but she held his arm tightly, refusing to let go.

"Calleigh…my love. You need more than just a quick bite from my wrist. You need to drink the rest of this bag. Pull out, love. Pull out."

Calleigh answered his gentle admonition with a loud hiss and an evil glare.

"Calleigh…"

Frank heard the change in Horatio's voice and he carefully began backing away from the two vampires. He wasn't exactly sure what was about to happen between his two friends, but he was sure he didn't want to be in their way when it did.

"Calleigh, let go," Horatio ordered, his eyes now glowing red and his fangs lengthening rapidly.

Calleigh tore her fangs from Horatio's arm and attacked the bag of blood instead, snarling and hissing loudly.

"That's it, my love." Horatio encouraged as he watched her. His tongue flicked out and licked the wounds on his wrist, giving Frank yet another shocking image to store in his memory. Each swipe of Horatio's tongue visibly healed the punctures until there was no trace of either blood or the injury to be seen.

"Oh, wow…how did you…how did you do that?" Frank stammered.

"I'm not really sure how it works Frank," Horatio answered honestly. "I'm such a young vampire that I'm not certain of all this myself…yet. I only know that it has something to do with special physical properties of vampire physiology. Comes in handy sometimes." He grinned at Frank, trying to put his friend at ease. He only partially succeeded since his fangs were still extended, giving him a dangerous, evil look.

Frank shuddered.

Suddenly Horatio's head snapped around and he looked in the direction of Sebastian and Natalia.

"She's awake." He said tersely.

"How did you know that?" Frank said.

"I felt her wake up."

"You felt her…" Frank fell silent then and simply watched with Horatio.

Natalia's eyes slowly opened and she looked up into the very concerned face of her lover.

"Sebastian?"

"My dear," he murmured softly. "How are you feeling?" Sebastian carefully helped her to sit up and kept a steadying arm around her shoulders.

"I'm…" for a moment she seemed to pause and then a pleased expression dawned on her face as she slowly and carefully ran her tongue over her teeth, feeling her fangs for the very first time.

Sebastian smiled at her and was rewarded with an answering one from Natalia.

"I'm hungry...Master."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Frank watched with no small amount of unease as Sebastian gathered Natalia into his arms and cuddled her to his chest. He smoothed back her hair and murmured softly to her, stroking his hands along her back in a gentle caress.

"So you are hungry? Mmmm. Your first taste of food as a vampire should be special, my dear."

Natalia sighed contentedly and arched her body closer to Sebastian.

"You'll have a proper meal in a moment, but first…" Sebastian drew one razor sharp fingernail along his neck and opened the artery that throbbed just below the surface, watching in undisguised tenderness as Natalia's eyes began to glow and her fangs flashed out. With no prompting at all, she closed pale lips around the bleeding cut and began to drink deeply, moaning in delight as the warm, coppery liquid bathed her tongue and filled her mouth. Each swallow sent pleasure shooting through her veins. After several long moments, Sebastian placed his hands on either side of her head and carefully pulled her away from his neck. He laughed lightly at the irritated hiss that came from Natalia's throat.

"Easy, my dear. That was just the appetizer. Now you shall have an entire meal."

"Hungry, Master." She growled at him, once again attempting to reach his neck. Sebastian smiled at her eagerness and easily held himself just out of reach of her questing fangs.

"I know you're hungry, my dear. Look, I have plenty for you to eat."

He took one of the bags of blood, tore the corner away and placed it in Natalia's hands.

"Eat, Natalia," he commanded softly.

"It's cold." She snarled. "I'd rather feed from you. Your blood is warm."

"Yes, yes, my dear. It's cold because it's stored blood. It won't taste as good as fresh, but it will restore your strength and at the moment it's faster. Plus I've only just recovered myself from the attack and I need to conserve my strength for the battle I know is coming."

Glaring at her maker with obvious disappointment, she lifted the bag of blood to her lips and took a small sip. A frown of distaste disfigured her face and she almost spit out that mouthful, but the warning look from Sebastian convinced her otherwise and she swallowed, grimacing as she did so.

"That's it, my dear. Small bits at a time, and there's plenty, so don't worry about that. Drink as much as you need to feel better."

Waiting until he was convinced that she wouldn't reject the rest of her meal, Sebastian motioned for the rest of the group to gather around him so he wouldn't have to move too far away from Natalia while she was feeding.

Frank noticed that Sebastian's hand kept straying to touch and caress Natalia every chance he got and jealousy plucked at his nerves like guitar string. _Here I did thought I had a chance with Nat, and now she's not even human any more. _

_My son…_this time the mental voice didn't startle Frank and he looked straight into the eyes of the coven leader. _My son, I'm truly sorry that you feel that way about Natalia. She is vampire now, but she is still your friend. Please, please don't ever forget that. You rendered both her and me a great service by your help to us today and not only will she be grateful to you, but the entire coven is in your debt. _

_But I loved her._

_I know you did. I know you still do, but she is mine now, bound to me by blood. I'm sorry, Frank, for I consider you a friend. I hope that in time you can feel that way about me as well._

_I just…_

Sebastian sent a gentle wave of glamour through Frank's mind, easing the sting of loss for the big detective.

_Forget for now, Frank…_

Frank's eyes went dreamy and he smiled at Sebastian and Natalia.

"That's better." Sebastian said softly, still looking deep into Frank's eyes.

When everyone had gathered around him, Sebastian looked at each one of them in turn, judging their readiness to hear him out and nodded at each face he saw. These were his loyal followers, his family and the truest friends he had. Even Frank could be counted in that number and Sebastian determined to make it worth Frank's while for the help he had rendered.

"I know you all want to know exactly what just happened and why, and who our attacker was, and since we have a pitched battle to face in the not too distant future, you deserve to know the entire story."

There was a general stirring and shifting and positioning while everyone made themselves comfortable and waited while Sebastian composed himself before beginning.

"Before I became the coven leader we were governed by a very wise vampire named Vincent. He was relatively young for a coven leader, but he had natural leadership qualities and he used them well. He was fair and just and the coven flourished under his reign. But he had one glaring weakness, a weakness that eventually turned fatal for him..." Sebastian's voice trailed off slightly and his eyes clouded for a moment as memories swirled through his mind.

"Master..." Horatio prompted quietly.

"Yes, yes, Horatio... Vincent lacked that certain vein of ruthlessness that is necessary when executing discipline on any group of people or vampires. His ability to lead was phenomenal until it came to handing out punishment or reprimand. Then he fell back on the council elders to make the decision. Fortunately we didn't have many issues of that nature...until a new young human began seeking out the younger of our vamps, plying them with gifts and females. At first he only wanted to hang out with the young ones, but eventually he began to ask to be turned. It became obvious to me and to the rest of the council that the younger vamps needed to be reined in and stopped in their friendship with this human, but Vincent didn't agree and so things rocked on in the same manner with the human winning more and more of the young vamps to his whims. The first indication that we were in serious trouble was the first murder. It was brutal, and it was a female. She had been raped and slaughtered, viciously...by a group of our young vamps. The coven sentence for murder of a human was death, but even in the face of such a brutal crime, Vincent was reluctant to issue the execution order and he hesitated. The human sensed his weakness and moved in for the kill. It was he who demanded that the vamps be executed, heads cut off and burned at the stake in the sunlight. Had we known his true intent, we would have executed him instead of the vamps."

Sebastian paused for a moment and then continued.

"The young ones were executed, but not before the human convinced them to turn him. We reluctantly allowed him to remain with our coven but under very heavy watch. No one trusted him; no one of the older vampires liked him. He was too brash and arrogant, too ready to be cruel and sadistic. For a while he behaved, but then he began a campaign against Vincent, telling any vampire who would listen that Vincent was weak and not fit for leadership, that he should be removed and replaced with someone stronger, someone who would rule with an iron hand. Obviously he meant himself. At first no one listened, but gradually he wore them down and won several key council members to his thinking. He already had the young ones in his camp and was winning more and more of the older ones as well. At last, I called for a meeting, a desperate measure I assure you, but it was the only thing I could think of."

"What happened then, Master?" Calleigh asked quietly.

"After the meeting the council realized what was happening and it was decided that Tyrell needed to be banished from our coven before he could do any more damage. Even Vincent agreed this time and Tyrell was called before us and told to leave. He just laughed and smiled that cruel smile of his as he walked out of the council chambers. We didn't see him again for a couple of weeks, but then he returned with a group of strange new vampires, rough creatures, mean, cruel monsters, and demanded that he be given audience with Vincent. What happened next is one of the worst chapters in the history of this coven. When Vincent walked into the room, Tyrell and his group attacked, taking us all by surprise. It was a bloody, horrific battle that ended with Tryell and his vampires overpowering Vincent. I still remember his voice as he ripped Vincent's head from his body...'You should have killed me when I was still a human. Now this coven is mine and you are to blame.' Somehow the other elders and I managed to fight back and at last physically subdue Tryell. His followers fled, like the cowards they really were."

Xavier ventured a question. "Master, what did the council do?"

Sebastian gave a rueful chuckle. "They surprised everyone including themselves and named me the new coven leader. It shocked me, but I accepted it and my first official act was not one I would have chosen, but the circumstances dictated it. I ordered Tyrell's fangs removed and that he be bound with silver chains and left to starve. In retrospect I was too easy on him...just like Vincent was. I should have had him beheaded."

"But if he was bound in silver and left to starve how..." Horatio began.

"His followers released him and fed him stored blood until his fangs grew back. And now, my children he is here in Miami and we have a battle for our very existence on our hands."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N This chapter is rather graphic. If you are squeamish, be warned. **

**Chapter 20**

High atop the steel and glass structure of 900 Biscayne Bay, Tyrell rested lightly on his haunches and surveyed the stunning panorama of sparkling lights that dotted the city streets of nighttime Miami. A smug, satisfied grin spread over his cruel features. _Mine. All mine to ravage and rule as I please. _His self-absorbed musings were interrupted by a soft groan from behind him and he turned with an annoyed growl and stared down at the source of the sound.

At one time the woman had been beautiful, with long blonde hair, the face of an angel and a body that could have launched a thousand ships into the bay. Now she was a bloody, beaten mess. Blood matted her hair, and the lovely face was swollen and blackened by relentless blows from a hand not human. Her lips were a pulverized mess, and her body had sustained terrific punishment, some visible and some internal in nature. The shreds of clothing that remained on her body did nothing to hide her nudity, nor did they hide the abuse she had suffered. At least two ribs were broken and protruded through the pale skin. Bruises covered her from chest to thighs and her breasts were covered with bite marks. Blood trickling from between her legs gave silent testimony to the brutal rape that had occurred as well.

Tyrell looked at her with a sneer. "You haven't felt pain yet, beautiful. I've only just begun to play with you."

"Please..no…" the woman managed to whimper out. "Please just let me go. I won't tell anyone. I don't even know your name."

"And that is a shame, after all the intimacies we've shared, beautiful." For a moment, Tyrell considered the matter and then bent down close to the woman's ear and whispered, "I might as well tell you who I am, since you won't be alive to tell anyone else. My name is…"

A sudden invisible stirring in the air snapped his head up and his fangs flashed out. Snarling hideously, he sprang to his feet, his entire body at the ready as though facing some dreaded foe.

Again the unseen stirring flowed around him and he lashed out with wicked claws, slashing at the air with demonic fury.

"Show yourself!" he bellowed.

A whisper of motion stirred his hair and he shot straight up into the air, hovering like some giant evil bat. His eyes glowed blood red and his fangs gnashed viciously.

"Afraid to face me? I know you're one of my kind. Show yourself!" He demanded.

The air above him seemed to shimmer and shift and then reformed into the vague outline of a figure. The features were indistinct, indecipherable and this angered Tyrell even more. With a roar of inhuman rage, he flew at the phantasm, only to pass completely through it and sail harmlessly on some several hundred feet in the air. Doubling back in the blink of an eye, he tried another pass at his assailant, only to find himself facing empty, still air.

He floated this way and that, for several long moments, testing the air with his senses, sending out mental tendrils of connection, trying to find and capture the identity of his unknown visitor…to no avail. At last, he settled back down onto the roof top beside the pitifully whimpering human female. His anger at the mysterious intruder boiled over and he viciously slapped the woman over and over again, sending fine droplets of blood flying into the air. The sight of the blood fueled his fury and he plunged his sharp claws into her neck and jerked her toward him, snarling like a hound from hell. Her body hung limply in his cruel grasp and she simply looked into his evil eyes, too weak to give him any resistance.

"Now where were we when we were so rudely interrupted?" he snarled with leer. "Oh yes. I was just about to tell you who I am, but I have a better idea. I'll let the entire city know who I am."

He stared down into the face of the female, opened his mouth and sank his fangs deep into her bruised neck, completely severing her carotid artery. A crimson fountain sprang from her throat, and Tyrell laughed hideously. He did not drink. He simply let the blood splash against his face until it was a grotesque mask of red. The dying spasms of the woman's heart slowed the spurting of the blood and Tyrell growled as the gushing stream slowly turned into a thin trickle. Grasping her head in one hand and her throat in the other, he ripped the head from the body and raised it skyward in the pose of a conquering hero.

"I AM INVINCIBLE." He screamed into the darkness. He stood there half listening for a challenging answer, but heard nothing.

Kneeling down, he stripped away the last vestiges of clothing on the woman's body and stroked his hand over the pale skin of her stomach. This would be his canvas. With one razor sharp fingernail he carved deep into the soft, tender flesh…TYRELL. Satisfied with his bloody handiwork, he nodded once and then with incredible ease, lifted the body in one hand and flung it over the side of the building. His hyper attuned hearing caught the sickening thud as the body hit the pavement, heard the startled scream as some unknown passerby found the grisly remains and he smiled to himself. The head he left perched on top of one of the air conditioning units, where it sat staring sightlessly into the blackness of the night.

"Let this city know that I am Master now, and NO ONE will stop me." He hissed.

_I will._

The words echoed in his mind and he spun around, expecting to see his elusive attacker again, but there was nothing.

A low growl rumbled from his throat. "I warn you…" he hissed softly.

Then he stepped over the side of the building and plummeted toward the ground, landing on the balls of his feet without a sound and vanishing into the shadows.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Less than an hour after the brutal murder, Sebastian, Horatio and the rest of the team were gathered at the crime scene, examining the pitiful remains of Tyrell's latest victim. A panicked call had come in from a passerby and Sebastian had known immediately who they were dealing with. He knelt beside the decapitated body in almost reverent fashion, his hand moving over the torn and bloodied, headless torso. Faint lingering traces of Tyrell's malicious essence teased into his senses as he ran his fingers softly over the name carved into the soft flesh. Centuries of control enabled him to stifle the snarl of rage that threatened to escape from his throat.

"He mocks us." He hissed. "He mocks us and I will have him."

"We all feel the same." Horatio's voice vibrated with similar anger, though his was less perfectly concealed than his Master's.

"Whoever this poor woman was, she did not deserve to die like this." Sebastian said.

Frank, who had accompanied them to the scene, cleared his throat nervously before stepping closer to Horatio.

"Ah, Horatio?"

Horatio turned to look at Frank and the big Detective took an instinctive step backward. Horatio's normally clear, blue eyes were black, hideous, and malevolent with hate.

"Yes, Frank?" He said.

"Ah…" Frank faltered under the inhuman stare of Horatio's demonic looking eyes as they bored into him, seeming to read his very soul.

"Yes, Frank?" Horatio repeated, this time allowing some of his rage to coat his tone of voice.

"Could you not do the eye thing, H…please…it's kinda creepy…and it makes me feel a little…"

Horatio hissed and took a menacing step toward Frank then forced himself to stop. He clamped his jaws shut, closed his eyes tightly and forced a measure of control to reinsert itself into his raging desire to find and tear apart Tyrell. Speaking with his eyes still closed, he issued a terse apology.

"I'm sorry, Frank. My control is not perfect just yet. You'll have to forgive me."

Opening his eyes, Horatio looked back at Frank and saw his friend relax. He caught a distracting odor and realized after a couple of seconds that Frank was honestly afraid of him. He could smell it.

"Don't be afraid of me, Francis. Of all people I'd like to tear apart, you are not one of them."

"Ah, yeah…that's good to know." Frank still stood several arm lengths away from Horatio.

"What did you need, my friend?" Horatio prompted when Frank still did not speak his mind.

"How are we gonna deal with this, H? How are we gonna cover up the fact that this poor woman was killed by a vampire? If that news or the details of her death leak out, this city will be in a panic. We can't let that happen."

"It won't happen, Frank." Sebastian's voice was once more calm, untroubled and soothing.

Frank turned to face the coven leader. "How can you be sure of that, Sebas…I mean…" he stopped, not certain what he was to call the Vampire leader.

A smile ghosted across Sebastian's face. "My name is Sebastian. I would feel honored if you would call me by my name Frank."

Frank nodded and then continued. "How can you be sure that no one will find this out?"

"Well…that part is relatively easy, my friend. Horatio and Calleigh both work the night shift, and now…" he pulled Natalia close to his side for a moment, gazing down into her eyes with unabashed adoration. "…and now so does Natalia. Even with her mere infant skills, she can help them influence the thoughts and words of those on the night shift as well as anyone else who comes in contact with this case."

Frank suddenly reached for his gun and then stopped, as though someone had pushed a button. Understanding flooded him with a jolt...he had acted on someone else's thought besides his own. He shuddered, realizing that Sebastian had placed that thought in his mind.

"See how easy it will be, my friend?" Sebastian smiled at Frank's discomfort and silenced his mental whispering in Frank's brain. "I promise I won't do that again."

Frank muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

Horatio placed a hand on Frank's shoulder and spoke quietly.

"Frank, the Master caused you no harm, and you have his word that he won't glamour you that way again. Please, trust him…for my sake…for all our sakes, trust him. If anyone can find this monster and kill him, it will be Sebastian, and he will need all our help when he does…even yours, Frank, especially yours."

"First he takes my woman, then he starts messing with my mind…"

"Frank..." Horatio warned him, turning him away from the coven leader in a silent request for privacy. _Please, Master..._

Sebastian nodded once, shuttered his mind and stepped away from them, granting the two men freedom to talk unreservedly.

"Frank, we need you, even he does. As vast as his knowledge is, he has never been a CSI. He doesn't know the in's and out's like you and I do. Yes, he can deal with the others of our kind, but with Nat now one of us, you are our only human liason between the coven and MDPD. We need you. This case needs 24/7 attention, and WE can't work during the daytime, Frank. Do you know what sunlight does to us? It fries us. All those hours during the day with no one to work on this...If that happens Tyrell will disappear and will continue to spread this kind of butchery throughout the city. We need you, Frank. We need you and a team of day timers to keep noses, backs and minds to this case to help us as much as you can. We will work it during the night shift, but we need you to hold the line during the day."

Frank looked long into his friend's eyes and finally nodded. "I undersand, I think... No. NO I don't really but I guess I don't have to understand all that well do I? I just have to find a murderer...a vampire murderer. That's a tall order."

"We will be here to help you, Francis. Please trust us."

Frank looked at Horatio with a look of near sadness in his eyes, then glanced over at Sebastian and Natalia who were talking quietly with Calleigh. "With you, it's easy to trust. With the others, I not so sure."


End file.
